


Saving The Broken (Green x Vio)

by Arceus_Insanity



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords
Genre: Depression, M/M, Polyamory, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 87
Words: 42,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arceus_Insanity/pseuds/Arceus_Insanity
Summary: Vio entered depression at the death of Shadow his best friend and crush. Green has unknowingly started having feels for Vio for who knows how long, but can he save Vio from his suicidal desires? No one sees the horrors of Vio's mind, he likes it that way. Vio loved Shadow now he's gone and Vio believes it's his fault. (AU) the four sword was never returned, but Zelda thinks it best if knowledge of the multiple Link's don't spread, at least not now. Secondary Vidow (Shadow x Vio) and (Shadow x Green). Self harm, planned suicide (doesn't go through), self hatred, polyamory, etc.Cross posted from Wattpad.Fun fact this was one of my first stories and a major step to me shipping all five of the Links together
Relationships: Blue Link/Red Link, Green Link/Vio Link, Green link/Shadow link, Shadow Link/Vio Link
Kudos: 4





	1. Realization of My Love

****

**Green pov.**

"Who made you leader in the first place?! I'm the strongest I should be leader!" Blue yelled at me, we were only having our third fight today. Like always he pointed out his strength, I'm the leader because I'm the closest to the original, so I took the role of leader from the start. 

"I was the first to take charge. I'm also the closest to the original Link." Blue punched me in the face his angry as clear as daylight, (like always). 

"Guys stop fighting!" Red cried trying to hug Blue, who was shoving him away, why Red always seeked comfort from Blue I may never know. 

I sighed "We have to get home before dark, let's just forget the matter." Blue looked for a comeback to keep arguing, but didn't find one, so he just ran ahead.

I looked at the back of the group, I see Vio reading like nothing happened. If I had to give up my role as leader, I'd give it to Vio, my smart, calm, and collected clone. 

"Hey, you ok Vio?" he nodded yes walking ahead of me to the house. Red unlocked the door and started to cook the fish we caught. 

"I'll just go to bed, I'm not hungry. Not that any of you care." he mumbled thinking no one heard him. I was going to say something, but Red asked for help, and I forgot the matter, going to help the childish boy.

Once dinner was over, Red and Blue went to their shared room. Our house only had three bedrooms so we decided that Red and Blue would share a room. Mainly because I couldn't share a room with Blue, so I share a room with Vio. I figured I'd go to bed too, before I opened the door I heard fate crying, but it ended quickly stopped, so I chalked it up to my imagination. 

"Vio, you awake still?" opening the door I see Vio asleep facing away from the door and to the window. I hum walking to my bed, liking the idea of sleep right now.

When I woke up I found a note on the kitchen table 'I went for a walk, don't worry I'll be back by lunch at the latest - Vio'. Must have just left, I walk over to the sink not seeing any dishes, he must have washed his. 

I turned my head to see Vio walking in carrying a small bag "Oh hey Green, didn't think you'd be up so early." He gave a nervous laugh walking passed me to the living room. I looked out the window to see the sun just barely showing. I walked in front of Vio who had his face stuck in a book already. 

"Vio what were you doing out even before the sun? You know how many monsters there are at night." 

"I woke up a few hours ago, couldn't go back to sleep so I went for a walk. I was armed, _not that anyone would care._ " I couldn't hear that last bit. 

"What did you say, I couldn't hear it?" 

"Never mind," he said in an instant, almost defensively.

Vio went up stairs just after Red and Blue came down for breakfast, and spent the rest of his day in our room, not even joining us for dinner. Now that I think about it he has always been an introvert, but it's never been this bad, and he has been doing some strange things lately like skipping half his meals. My heart hurt thinking something was wrong with Vio. Why would someone so smart, and clever be pushing everyone away. I wish I could be even remotely as smart as him. _He's also very attractive_ , wait what did I just think, do I like Vio? I thought it over, arguing each bit within my head but soon I realized I do love he not as a friend but as a lover. I can't believe it I'm in love with my clone and smarter self.

I haven't seen Vio eat anything today, I think he at least had something for breakfast, but he didn't even have anything for dinner last night. 

"Hey, have you two noticed anything off about Vio?" I asked finishing my dinner. 

"No, why would we, he avoids talking to people, always has, and rarely leaves your shared room with him, and when he does his nose is stuck in a book." Blue snorted not caring. 

"I can't tell, he never really says anything, I have asked him but he always says he's fine and there's nothing wrong." Red said in his normal cheerful self. 

"Maybe it's nothing, I just worry about you guys." 

"Yeah, most likely." Blue said still not giving a single shit about the topic. 

"Either way, I'm going to bring him something to eat, I haven't seen him eat anything so keep an eye out for that, please." I said using my old plate, and got some food for the cute bookworm.

"Vio, I brought you some food." I said knocking on the door. Not getting a reply I open the door, seeing Vio on the far bed reading, his back arched I blushed for a moment at the cute sight. "Vio how come you didn't answer me?" I asked trying to sound annoyed (but failing), while I walked over to him. 

"Sorry, just not hungry." He said not looking up from his book. 

"When's the last time you ate? I haven't seen you eat anything all day." 

"This morning before I went for my walk." 

"Vio! That's dangerous, are you sick or something?" I state in alarm at my previous suspicions being confirmed, and before he could even answer I checked his temperature with my hand, he is a tad bit warm. 

"I don't know, just wasn't hungry, relax I'm not dead yet." 

"You are a tad bit warm you may have a minor fever. Just please eat." He sighed looking at the food, before reluctantly he nodded taking the plate.

Looking over at him from my bed I find Vio has only eaten half his of his food. "Vio could I talk to you?" He stayed quiet still reading the book he got from the library one of the few reasons he even leaves our room. "Vio, please I need to talk to you." 

He placed his book down sighing "Yes what do you need?" 

"First off why did you only eat half your dinner?" 

"I wasn't hungry, don't worry about it." I sit up looking into his usually focused blue eyes, we all had the same eyes, but his brought a pretty iced over stare. 

"I'm the leader of course I have to worry about it. Plus you are a quarter of me. Anyways it's been bugging me for awhile but, when you pretended to join Shadow, why didn't you tell anyone?" 

He looked down "I needed it to look real, if you knew our battle for example would have been unreal and poorly done. Shadow would have found out right away. You needed to think it was real, for Shadow too. I'm going to sleep, talk to me in the morning." I wanted to continue but he would need his sleep to make up for this morning.

It's been ten minutes I'll see if he's awake. "Are you still up?" no response must have fallen asleep. Tilling my head I smile, he looks so peaceful in his sleep, so innocent, not like in the day where you can never tell what he's feeling. I love him, I can't deny that I'm in love with my own counterpart.


	2. Worthless

**Vio pov. (starting with Green's and Blue's fight)**

Why must they fight?! I sob hiding my face in my current book. Soon their fighting won't matter I remind myself. I just hope I can find the spot where me and Shadow met. I stop crying we're almost home, and I can't allow them to worry. I hear Green ask if I'm ok, I nod walking ahead. Upon entering I mumble "I'll just go to bed, I'm not hungry. Not that any of you care." before heading up stairs. I walk up to mine and Green's shared room, Red said because I'm the smart one I should share with the leader. Red also said it would only be fair if he shared with Blue.

Once I closed the door I slide down it, burying my face in my hands. I let all of today's tears out. I deserve this, I'm worse than Vaati, I was the only one Shadow trusted, his only friend and I betrayed him, from the start I played him. But halfway through I wasn't pretending anymore, I was hiding, I had fallen in love with him. Not the fake shell he showed everyone, the real him, he didn't deserve to even meet someone as worthless as me.

'Worthless' that should be my next word. I get up rubbing my eyes with my wrist going over to my bed. I'm the collected, and heartless clone, I deserve to feel pain. I sat down on my bed closest to the window. I think about where to put my new word, I decide my calf would be good. I pull up my left pant leg and looked at the marked up skin. There is a list of spells I knew how to remove them but I deserve each mark and more. I took out my knife from under my pillow, and set to work adding my new word in all capitals. I could feel the rush of panicked blood escaping the new wounds. After finishing the last mark, I grab the bandages I keep under the bed for it.

I smile looking at the blood soaked bandages. I deserve worse but this will have to do, Shadow would want me to suffer. I've never done my arms, only my legs so my clones won't notice. If not for my scars we all look the same, but you can tell us apart by the aura we each create. Red's a child like, friendly, but naive. Blue a loud, and strong fighter, filled with confidence. Green a leader, a strong heart, and combination of me and the others. Me a smart, calm, collected, and focused, I should create an aura of worthlessness, betrayal, and heartlessness, but I'm just that good at lying.

That's why in just over a month on the anniversary of Shadow's death, I'm going to the Lost Woods to end my worthless life. I'm going to try to find the exact spot where me and Shadow met. My first plan was to go to his place of death, but if Green or the others find my note, that would be the first place they'll look. No ones know where me and Shadow met for the first time alone. I also chose it so they won't find my body, I can't let my better counterparts suffer for my actions. If they find my corpse they might blame themselves, especially Red. I cry at the thought of Red blaming himself. I hear one of them coming so I stop and pretend to sleep.

"Vio, you awake still?" it's Green, I stay facing the window hoping he'd buy it. He does and goes to bed himself. I can't sleep I'm an insomniac, so I just lay down on my bed focusing on my pain. I have to get more bandages, and cleaning supplies. I get up writing a quick note thinking they'd sleep in like always.

After getting more bandages, spell books, and potions I hurry home. The sun was barely showing as I entered the kitchen door seeing Green. 

"Oh hey Green, didn't think you'd be up so early." I laugh nervously walking past him to the living room, I want to go back to my room, but he'd know something was up. 

"Vio what were you doing out even before the sun? You know how many monsters there are at night." 

"I woke up a few hours ago, couldn't go back to sleep so I went for a walk. I was armed, _not that anyone would care._ " I mumbled the last bit hoping he wouldn't hear. 

"What did you say, I couldn't hear it?" good it worked. 

"Nevermind,"

He left me alone after that, I wanted to cry. It hurt so much to walk, I think I cut too deep. After Red and Blue got up and came down stairs, I had to hold myself back from running up the stairs to my room. I walked up the steps wincing every moment there was weight on my left leg. I hid my pain, they can't know what I'm going through. Once behind my closed door I limp my way to my bed. I hear Blue and Green screaming at each other, and Red screaming for them to stop. That was the last straw, I shoved my face into my pillow crying and screaming. The crying continued until the entire thing was soaked and I still wanted to cry.

I heard Green knocking saying "Vio, I brought you some food." I didn't want to eat, I lost my appetite completely a month ago. 

He entered and asked "Vio how come you didn't answer me?" 

I didn't want him to worry so I said "Sorry, just not hungry." Which I wasn't, I didn't look up fearing he could tell I was crying. I know I'll have to eat soon if I want to go through my plan of dying in the Lost Woods. I had trouble understanding what he was saying but he was lecturing me on how it's dangerous it is to not eat asking if I was sick after I told him the last time I ate was this morning, that was a lie by the way, the last time I ate was three days ago. I can hardly understand him anymore, the pounding in my head is killing me early. I give in eating half the plate.

"Vio could I talk to you?" I don't respond the pounding finally leaving. "Vio, please I need to talk to you." 

I sigh saying "Yes, what do you need?" 

"First off why did you only eat half your dinner?" 

"I wasn't hungry, don't worry about it." that wasn't a complete lie. 

"I'm the leader of course I have to worry about it. Plus you are a quarter of me. Anyways it's been bugging me for awhile but, when you pretended to join Shadow, why didn't you tell anyone?" I look down, I want to scream, cry and just... die right now, he had unknowingly brought up the thing that brought me my own personal Hell. 

"I needed it to look real, if you knew our battle for example would have been unreal and poorly done. Shadow would have found out right away. You needed to think it was real, for Shadow too. I'm going to sleep, talk to me in the morning." I knew he wanted to continue but I can't, I subconsciously reach for my knife I want to die. My exhaustion took over and knocked me out, guess that's what happens when you haven't slept for a week.


	3. Don't Give Anyone Ideas, Ever!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this picture, and it works great with my story. If you would like to meet the artist here's a link http://4scrackpairingclub.deviantart.com/art/How-am-I-the-smart-one-when-I-m-just-so-dumb-306608248

**Green pov.**

I wake up, to a loud knocking at the door "Coming!" I shout down getting up seeing Vio just barely stirring before going back to his peaceful sleeping state. I quickly walk down the stairs, rushing to the kitchen door. I open it and see Zelda and the guard (Chairo) who had brought us to the house Zelda gave us. 

"Chairo, Zelda what are you doing here?" I say smiling at my childhood friend, letting them in. 

"Green, it's great to see you too. We were wondering if we could borrow two of either you or the others." Zelda explained, sitting at the table. 

"Oh course, what needs to be done so we know who to send." Me and Chairo sit beside her. 

"We would like one of you to help design the training course for our guards in training, but we still want the multiple Links to remain secret so we would like to limit it. It would only take about a week." Chairo explained.

"I'll see if the others would like to go, but I think Red and Blue would be best." 

"I thought you would suggest Vio, he is the smartest." Chairo covered his mouth not meaning for it to come out. 

"I would but the only times Vio even leaves our room is to eat, train, or go to the library to get more books. Plus I think he's coming down with something." I say looking off to the side (Plus I'll get alone time with the cute bookworm~) 

"Oh, let's talk to them first, at least."

I smile going up stairs to wake them, I walk into Red's and Blue's first, and shake Red who was further from the door but he's less likely to kill me. 

"Green, why are you shaking me?" Red asked.

"Ugh quiet I'm trying to sleep" and Blue complained, both looking up at me. 

"Zelda needs two of us to help her with designing the training course for the new guards." I reply watching them both practically jump out and bed and get dressed. I walk out chuckling, I walked into my room and blush as I look at Vio's bed. His blanket had found it's way partly between his legs, he was hugging his pillow slightly leaning his neck forward onto the pillow. Oh Goddesses, he's cute like that I burned the image into my head. I swallow going over to him, to wake him up. But just before I could start shaking him awake, he whimpers like someone was yelling at him. 

I shook him awake, "You ok Vi, you were whimpering?" 

He looks at me "Yeah I'm ok, just bad memories and nightmares. Just please don't call me Vi. What did you wake me for anyways?" his tone was sad as he grabbed his belt from his bedside table. 

"Oh Zelda wants two of us to help design the training course for new guards and I already woke the others." He nodded motioning me to leave.

I go down stairs smiling as I see Red hugging Zelda. "I would love to help with designing the course Zelda!" Red cheered letting go and getting to cooking. 

"That's great Red, I'm looking forward to working with you," Chairo said offering help. 

"Well I guess we just have to decide who will go with Red then." I say sitting back down to Blue's right. 

"So does Red usually make breakfast?" Zelda asked as an icebreaker. 

"Oh Red does almost all the cooking, I do most of the housecleaning and yard work, Vio washes our sheets and clothes, and helps Green with the bills." Zelda nods at Blue's answer. 

"I do most of the bills and decide who does what, mainly because Vio offered to be in charge of well, washing or whatever you want to call it. I don't know why but... I just don't want to do it so works out." Vio came down, slow steps similar to those with a limp. Why would Vio be limping? Vio goes and leans on the door frame, our table only had four chairs but we did have an extra, in the basement, if Vio is limping why would he go straight to the door frame when there is a chair available. 

"I'll get the extra chair," I get up and go down stairs, getting the chair I offer Vio to sit down. 

He shook his head "Don't worry about me, I don't want to be rude to our guests."

"Well, Vio is the smartest, how would you like to join us?" Chairo said sitting down passing me and Zelda a plate. 

"No thanks, I'm not good with social scenarios." he brushed off the offer without a second thought. 

"I'll go after all we can't let Red go easy on them!" Blue said with pride. 

"Vio you sure that's your final answer, I thought you'd like it." Zelda said wanting to make sure Vio was. 

"Hey I just offered to go!" Blue took it personally. 

"I just wanted to make sure Blue, you know you have quite the temper," Zelda said trying to calm him down. 

"He's practically useless! He rarely leaves his room, and when he does his nose is stunk so far in a book you can't even see his face." I flinch and see Vio and Red flinch as well, Zelda eyes were wide at Blue's temper. This was extremely uncalled for, Vio didn't even do anything to piss him off, and Blue just snapped at him. 

"Fine Blue if you want to go so badly then go but that was uncalled for, Vio wasn't even the one to annoy you. Clearly you need something better to focus on." I state getting up and leaning against the door. 

"I think Blue should calm down more before he does anything." Zelda stated as Blue mumbled something and went out to train. 

"Well Vio already said no, Red's already going, and I don't think we should leave the two together after that." I see Vio leave in the corner of my eye.

**Vio pov.**

Useless, that's a good word, I hear them finish deciding who will go. Blue is right I am worthless, I don't make any effort to even talk to them, and when they try talking to me, I brush them off. I don't want to go back downstairs my leg hurts too much to hide anymore. I'll just get started on my new word, I listen in on their conversation to decide if they'll check on me, I doubt it. I grab my knife from under my pillow, I smile deciding my right outer calf would display my new word. I pull up my pant leg, there are a few random scars lining the area most fully healed. I slowly drag the blade over my scarred skin writing the word down, once I'm dead I'll won't be such a burden to everyone and my suffering will be over, but I do deserve this until then. I was careful with how deep it was this time, not wanting it to have both legs screaming in pain.

As I carve the final letters into my leg, I hear the others open the door, I glance over and see them leaving. They probably forgot about me like they use to. I shake my head the gushing blood brought me out of my self pity like always, after all how can you pity yourself if you're in pain.

I finished my word, smiling at my work, grabbing my bandages but before I could even start covering my wounds I hear Green knock at the door. I quickly pull my pant leg down and hide my bandages and knife under my pillow. Please don't notice, please don't notice the blood.


	4. Realization is Always Quick When it Hits

**Green pov.**

I walk into my room knowing Vio would be there, Zelda and the others just left, we didn't think Vio and Blue should be in the same room so we didn't call him down, I hope he's ok with it. I see him grab a book flipping to his book mark. 

"Hey are you ok Vio? Red and the others left." I ask walking over and sitting on the end of his bed he nods avoiding eye contact "I could get you some food if you like?" he shakes his head and doesn't look up from his book. I took the opportunity to look over his figure, he is too skinny but other than that perfect, though sitting differently than his usual crossed legs. It didn't click until I noticed the small stain of wet blood under his leg! 

"Vio, let me see your leg." I command, with my eyes widening.

"What? No, why would you ask that?" he sits up his voice slightly shaky. He's trying to make this harder. 

"That wasn't a question Vio, I can see a wet bloodstain on the bedding and your pant leg. Now let me see your leg, that's an order. If you're hurt I have to know as your leader, and friend." I grab his foot before he could pull it away, he still tried to but my grip was firm but not strong enough to hold if he wasn't hurt. 

When I started pulling his legging up he tried to push me off "Green stop. You're hurting me!" my jaw dropped seeing that my hand was over a collection of scars and wounds some even open, all one to three inches long. Vio was now crying, how could Vio do this to himself why would he even think of doing this?! I move his leg to see the area I saw the stain on. My heart almost stopped at what I saw the word 'USELESS' written over his calf all the way down to his ankle.

"Vio why would you do this? How could you even think about doing this?!" I say almost angry that he did this to himself. He just continued to cry unable to talk. I pull him forward to examine his arms, no cuts thank the Goddesses, "Vio where all did you cut?" 

He stops crying to breath "Only my leg-s, p-please l-let go you're hurting me!" I let go of his ankle seeing I had further ripped part of the S. 

"I'm getting the disinfectant and bandages, don't even think about moving. When I come back you're going to explain everything, eat, and hand over whatever you used to do this." I leave the room going downstairs to get everything.

After getting everything I walk back upstairs to find Vio on the bed holding something. I walk over and see that his hands are covered in blood. "Vio just what do you think you're doing? Why are your hands covered in blood?" 

He whimpers at my tone "I was just taking care of my cut." he looks up at me for a second, his eyes were red and puffy from his crying. 

I give him an odd look before saying "I need you to take your pants off, I need to clean them and I have to make sure your telling the truth." he blushes and looks ashamed as he begrudgingly follows my orders. I see he did bandage the wounds I saw I inspected the rest of his legs, I remove his bandages just to make sure they're ok. I find the words; HEARTLESS, WORTHLESS, COWARD, TRAITOR written in scars. I clean each wound that hadn't turned to scars, Vio whimpered under me, as I worked though the wounds. After rebandaging them I sit down beside him.

"How long have doing this to yourself?" I asked needing to know. 

"Since a month-" 

"I can tell that the majority of them are from months ago, Now I ask again how long." 

"You didn't let me finish, I've been cutting since less than a month after Vaati and *crying again* Shadow died." That was ten months, almost a year?! How haven't I noticed them before? I grab his shoulders pulling him forward into my arms. 

"Why Vio, why? Why have you been doing this to yourself?!" I'm crying into his shoulder. 

"Fine you want to know so badly, because I deserve it! I was Shadow's only friend and I betrayed him! He trusted me from the start, when even you, Red and Blue didn't. The only reason I got caught was because I hesitated after rushing myself! And I rushed myself because halfway through my stay I had fallen in love with Shadow! Not that stupid act he gave everyone, but the real him the one he only showed me, and even then I betrayed him! And after a while despite all the pain it causes me, at least it gives me a something to ignore all your fighting with Blue! And-d my only comfort is was knowing that it all would be over soon." He broke down crying to the point that he couldn't breath.

"Vio is that why you did this? Because you fell in love with Shadow and blamed yourself for his death." he nodded still crying and barely breathing. Vio loved Shadow enough to do this, how can I win his heart if he believes he's heartless? I don't care if Vio loves Shadow, I still want his love. But what does he mean by 'all be over soon'? He doesn't mean suicide does he! 

"Vio, I not going to let you hurt yourself. But please tell me you weren't going to kill yourself?" I hold him closer till I could feel his heartbeat. 

"I-I would but I'd be lying. Just please don't tell anyone, especially Red and Blue." he said no longer being able to cry.

I get him to lie down, pushing him slightly "I'm not letting you out of my sight. Don't give me further reason to and I won't tell the others. You need rest just sleep for a bit, you'll have to eat when you wake up." I wipe his tears away wishing I had know sooner. 

"Green I can't, part of the reason you never found out was, I only pretended to sleep. You never checked, I have sleep insomnia, I'm lucky to get one good luck night of rest a week." he said biting lip nervously, oh Triforce that's cute. Not the time Green, I mentally slapped myself. 

"Well guess you're eating then, I need your cutting device now." he looked at me for a sec before remembering what I said before pulling a small knife from under his pillow, the layers of blood was shocking. I take it, yep I'm going to burn this.

I get up to fetch a glass of water, wondering if I should trust him with the four sword here. I sigh and decide to risk it. Fetching a glass of water and a plate of food. Going back to my broken love, I see him grab a book from under his bed, and try to stand up before I stopped him. "And just what do you think you're doing?" he jumps a bit, wincing as the weight reapplied to his legs. I place the food and plate down, I push him back down. 

"You're not going anywhere." before he could stop me I grabbed the book he was taking. He tried to take it back, but I knew something had to be up with this book, if he was so desperately trying to keep me from it. He lied down in defeat.

I flip through the first pages before realizing Vio wrote it and it kept track of his self harming behavior. I put down on my bed, I'm definitely reading this later. I pass him the food I brought up motioning for him to eat. "Green please stop staring at me." He whispered, throat sore as sand from his tired eyes. I look away embarrassed but my gaze soon returned. I open the book I placed down and almost cry learning all the things he did. He was going to kill himself, in the Lost Woods, on the anniversary of Shadow's death. I look over to see Vio messing with the last bits of food clearly nervous about me reading the book.

I need to hold him just to know he's still here, alive and well. I walk over as I sit next to him he flinches like I was screaming bloody murder at him. I grab his shoulder and wrap my arm around his waist. He shivers within my touch in fear and discomfort, I pull him closer until he's almost on my lap. I feel him squirm within my hold, I just tighten it silently hopping not to get a boner or aroused. 

"Vio, please let me do this, I don't like seeing you in pain." he stops struggling but he doesn't relax. Fidgeting a bit Vio finally relaxed and leaned back within my touch, my heart skipped a beat. I listen to his heavy breathing counting each breath like it maybe his last. His breathing slowly becomes softer, for a moment I worry but the weight of his head shifting alerts me to his closing eyes, he rest against me getting the rest he needed so desperately. I watch each breath leave his parted lips, I examine the rest of Vio's face seeing the large bags, under his iced over eyes. Unknowingly my blue eyes trail down his body, my mind strays to dirty thoughts, I shake my head away from such thoughts. Vio needs me, Vio comes first. I can't deny I licked my lips at the thought of touching him and hearing him beg for more. And as much as a turn on as it is he's vulnerable, if what he said and the book is anything to go on, I could probably rape him, and he'd think he deserved it.


	5. The Promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is going a bit too fast, but Vio doesn't know how to respond to someone openingly caring about him, and this causes him to either be extremely clingy and/or distant

**Green pov.**

I slowly push my counter-part off me, placing him under the covers. Vio shivers and whimpers as I leave, I sigh and go back stroking his cheek. I still think he could be sick, I feel his forehead; too warm even for someone awake, let alone asleep. I sigh knowing he was sickly in health. I go outside getting some basic medicine, and placing the blade I took from Vio in the fireplace. I sigh this is going to be harder than I thought, not only is Vio not over Shadow's death but thinks he doesn't deserve happiness because of it.

Lost in my thoughts I'm broken from hearing a muffled whimper. I rush up stair thinking something is hurting Vio. I run past the open door seeing Vio, whimpering in his sleep muffling it. I walk over shaking him a bit before he jolts up, heavy breathing like he just ran all the way from Lake Hylia. 

"Shh, I here I won't let anyone one hurt you. You're safe, you can tell me what happened." cooing as I hugged him patting his back, focusing on him like he was the only thing that ever mattered.

"Sh-Shadow's death, - *heavy breathing* - yelling, he hates me, Shadow hates me!" he barely gets through each panting session. I pull him closer hatred forming for Shadow, for dying, hatred for myself and the others for not noticing Vio's self inflicted pain. 

"Calm down, calm down, I'm sure Shadow doesn't hate you, tell me exactly what happen. Just breath, don't force yourself to speak until you can." I smooth holding him in a reassuring way rubbing his back slowly. I sit next to him not breaking the hug. 

"Vaati was laughing and Shadow was dying slowly and painfully, Vaati just looked at me in amused disgust, Shadow was screeching; You did this to me, I shouldn't have trusted you! I could hear and see the hate in his words and eyes, and Vaati went on to say; What did you expect from such a worthless creature, Shadow I'll consider this your punishment for your mistake. I couldn't move, I could only watch all the hatred in his eyes!" 

I pull him close gently kneading at his right arm, "Shh... relax. It was just a dream, I'm here. Now did anything else happen in your dream?" 

Vio shakes his head against my chest, "No, just when you started shaking me it felt weird. _I don't deserve comfort._ " 

"Vio don't say things like that. If Shadow hated you, why would he break the dark mirror?" I pull him closer slowly engulfing him in a tight hug. 

"Then why do I keep having these dreams? I just want Shadow, why did he have to die." He choked out crying onto my neck.

"Come on, that enough crying. Just do your best to calm down, I'm here for you. If it makes you happy I'll see if I can find any possibility to bring him back." I see his iced eyes light up with a glow rivaling the Fire Rod. 

"Really, you'd do that for me?" 

"Of course Violet I want you to be happy!" I'd do anything for you... -Did I just call him Violet again! He looked up at me from my shoulder, with big eyes for a moment. Before practically jumping on me engulfing me in a bone crushing hug causing me to fall back onto the bed. 

"Thank you, Thank you so much Green!" he said almost shouting clinging to me like I was his life force.

"Shh... calm down, just promise me you won't hurt or starve yourself again. I'll start looking for anything I can, right after I find a way to get rid of those nasty scars." petting his blond hair. He shifted back a bit accidently rubbing my crotch with his knee, I almost moaned, almost. 

"Green... you don't have to look for a way to get rid of them, I already know how." he was almost whispering, sitting up, his legs both bent to his right. 

"Then why haven't you done that? Please get out whatever book has the spell, potion or whatever it is." I ask sitting up.

"I gave myself these wounds, I deserve to suffer, even if you don't think that, I still do. But if you want them gone before you start looking for a way to bring Shadow back, I won't waste your time with something I already know how to fix. I won't hurt myself as long as you keep this a secret. I'll just have to find another way to distract myself from all the fighting." he shifted to get up, I just noticed how late it was (past sunset) and how hungry I was.

"Vio, I just noticed how late it is, we need to eat first. I would just skip but I doubt you were telling the truth the other day." he nods looking off to the side. 

"That would be correct, when you asked I hadn't eaten anything for three days, just don't yell, please..." if that wasn't so disturbing, I find his adorable hushed tone amazing almost addicting.

But Oh Goddesses, "Violet I won't yell, just don't lie to me, if I'm going to help you, you have to be honest." I called him Violet again (internal screaming and slapping myself). 

"Ok, but why do you keep calling me Violet?" Oh shit how do I answer? 

"I'm not entirely sure myself, I guess it's cause you told me not to call you Vi, any reason behind that?" he squeezed his eyes shut, a few tears trailing down his cheek in the darkened light. 

"Yes, Shadow called me that when we were friends, I'd only let him call me that... I didn't like it at first but I grew to love it when he called me that, I only let him call me that in the beginning to gain his trust" 


	6. Sour Candy

**Green pov.**

Vio reluctantly got the book containing one of the healing spells that would work flipping to the page. The spell was fairly simple and would work, being a skin healing gel. We already have all the ingredients, I'll start making it while fixing dinner. "Vio I'm not leaving you alone. We're going down stairs for dinner." I said grabbing the book and leaving. He nodded following. I just reheated (using the stove) something from the icebox, the gel has to cool overnight in the ice box.

The next morning I had to hesitantly leave Vio. We needed more supplies and he was sick. The market was fairly vacant only a few wandered the lots. The shops were open and the library opening its doors. I go into the library wiping my shoes on the mat. 

I feel the relaxing atmosphere, quiet just people reading, maybe that's why Vio likes it so much? No fighting, no yelling, none of the chaos from home. What does Vio like to read? Spell books? Maybe but most of his books are fiction. I guess I'll just look for anything on the Dark World and Dark Mirror. Browsing the thick long halls was getting me nowhere. I spot a young man pushing a heavy cart of what I'm guessing to be returned books. 

"Hello sir, do you know where I could find books on the Dark World and Mirror?" he looked at me funny. 

"What in the world would you need those for? Such knowledge is blocked off for the public." I sigh happy I brought Zelda's permission form, if we ever needed something out of the ordinary. 

Handing it to him "I want to do a bit of research on them. I lost a friend in the battle and I'm trying to get him back from most likely the Dark World." He reluctantly lead me to the closed off doors in the back, revealing a small closest of books I carefully chose one book. The cover worn with age, and the bindings faded to grey. I take it thanking the boy. The book has a lot of information on dark beings, and magic.

I put it in my satchel, leaving to collect any food needed for the week. My satchel was almost full but I continued to wander. I find myself at a quaint little shop selling candy. Maybe I should get some, I catch the sweet smell of chocolate. Link loved chocolate and so do my divided parts. I pick out a couple of the sweets (mainly chocolate). In the corner of my eye, I spot a few arranged bags of round candy brightly coloured. 

"What are those?" I ask the lady running the stand. 

Looking at the candies she relies "Those are my new recipe of sour candies." I scrunched my face up, the point of candy is to be sweet. But I feel irrationally drawn to them. I grab two bags paying for them and leaving. If Vio doesn't like them I'll prank Blue with it.

The house was dark almost creating a gloomy atmosphere. Heading in I see Vio reading, his hand covered the title but I could make out 'The Six Medallions of Time'. 

"Hey Vio I'm back from the market." He looks up at me with big surprised eyes. 

"Hi Green, did you find any books on the Dark World?" I smile pulling out the book. He slowly takes it from me not sure if I was offering it. He starts reading in scanning each page for anything even remotely like Shadow.

"Hey Vio, I got some candy and I was wondering if you wanted some?" I say as he placed the book down rubbing his temples in frustration. 

"No, I'm ok." He replies attempting to pick the book back up before I took it from him. 

"Let me rephrase that. I want to give you candy, because maybe it could cheer you up. And other wise I don't have a use for this sour candy I bought. I don't even know why I got it." 

He looks at me in surprise but I'm a slightly lower tone "A-alright I'll take the sour candy." I hand him the bag. He took a red candy placing it in his mouth savoring the flavor. Ok how come I knew to get them, secondly why does he like them, Link despised them. 

Vio must have noticed my confused face "At Death Mountain Shadow and I on a rare occasion would have a few pieces of candy. His favorite was always sour candies and he managed to get me hooked on them." he grabs another piece sucking on it to get the flavor. I smile knowing the simple yet important fact about Vio. Vio loves sour candy. And if it reminds him of Shadow in a good way, he will adore it.

Shadow being open to him, and letting him know that he's appreciated. Was definitely part of why Vio fell in love with him. Now how can I find out more about why Shadow of all Hylians won Vio's heart, and what I need to do to win it myself. I happily handed the bag of candies over. Watching his face smiling consuming the candies. Maybe I should start experimenting on what he likes. I want Vio's happiness, and I want him.

"So what else did you like about Shadow?" I ask needing the answers. 

"Simple, he payed attention to me. He wasn't an empty shell, he hated and feared the light, but just wanted to be seen as one of us. He could have easily killed us at any point but he never did. He trusted me when no one else did. He didn't just throw me around like a toy. He spent time with me. He called me his friend and trustworthy ally." He start to tear up clearly hating himself.

I move over to him hugging him gently. "Shhh... we'll get him back. I'll make sure of it. You have my word." He flinched when I started cuddling him. 

"Thank you Green," he says still uncomfortable within my arms. 

"Of course, _I'd do anything for you._ Now let's get rid of those scars." he didn't hear my little confession, but I most say I'm looking forward for those scars being gone.


	7. Dirty Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets a bit sexual this chapter

**Green pov.**

"Vio the gel should be done by now." I say surprised he hasn't noticed my feelings for him yet, I'm not known for being able to hide things. 

"Yeah I'll get it and start getting putting it on." He says struggling to escape my grasp. Oh Hell no, I'm taking this opportunity. Plus it does cause the Hylian using it to become drowsy. 

"Violet let me do it. I want to make sure it gets everything. And I'm pretty sure it causes the user to fall asleep." He tensed up, hearing my argument.

"What's wrong Violet?" I ask hating the reaction. 

"I know about the side effects. But... I hate my body and I hate others seeing it even more." He wiggled out of my grip sitting a foot away from me. 

"Vio there's nothing to be ashamed of. But you need those scars gone, I just want to help." He nods quietly.

I get up and grab the gel. Bringing it up to my room. Looking down the stairs, I notice pain flashing through his eyes each slow step. I go back down picking him up in my arms. "Green. Put. Me. Down. Now." He said trying to push me away. 

"Stop you're just going to hurt yourself even more if you struggle. Clearly you shouldn't be walking with those cuts. Once we're in our room I'll put you down." I say walking up the stairs. He doesn't stop trying to get out of my grip.

I practically had to drag him, with all of his struggling. I dropped him on my bed, "Leave me alone!" He starts crying. Nothing hurts me more than seeing him in pain. 

"Vio please calm down. I hate seeing you like this. I'm sorry I won't do it again, just please stop crying!" I beg him. I reach out to hug him but he backs away hitting the headboard. 

"Don't touch me." He says still crying. Stop crying, just stop crying! 

"Vio I'm sorry! Please stop crying! I can't stand seeing you upset." I try pleading again. He slowly stops crying. "I'm so sorry Vio. I didn't realize how much you hated it."

He slowly starts calms down, thank Goddesses. "I'm sorry for how I acted...." He says voice hoarse from crying. 

"You have nothing to be sorry for, I should have listened to you..." I say hugging him gently and slowly. 

"I didn't have to react like that... you did nothing wrong with trying to help me, I just hate feeling weak. I did this to myself, I can take care of it." He explained.

"I still should have listened. If you want to be alone right now I'll leave." I offer letting go of him. 

"I don't want to be alone right now... if you want you can still help me with the gel..." I smile he isn't mad at me and even asking for my help. 

I grab the gel, "If you want help you're going to have to take off your pants." Vio blushes remembering the fact.

"Don't look at me..." Vio said nervously I turn my head and listen to him for when he gives the word that I could look at him again. I hear his belt being slipped off, and feel the slight shifting on the bed. 

"You can look at me..." Vio says sounding ashamed.

His shoes, belt and pants were in a pile on the floor. His tunic hung loosely over his figure. Without those disgusting scars, spreading lies over his pale skin, there would be no way I couldn't get a boner big enough to block out the sun. I bite my tongue struggling not to groan at my crush's almost naked form. I grab the gel quickly running my hands over his slender legs. Vio yelps squirming in protest, so cute. 

"Vio it's going to take longer if you squirm." and harder not to get a boner, I tease as he stops entirely. I wonder how nice his butt is? Damn it I can't just touch it let alone squeeze it. I continue to cover his lower legs, my penis painfully erected and Vio completely unaware.

Now his thighs are all that's left. I shift closer to him careful to hide my erection. Vio's eyes half glazed, so Hot, so sexy. 

"Green? Why are you staring at me?" he says yawning afterwards. Please say my name again please... 

"Just seeing if you're ok." I answer far too quickly to be convincing. "I need you to flip over to get the rest of your legs." Vio looks half asleep as he slowly rolls over, getting on his hands and knees... too much I need to touch him at least. I shift again rubbing my shoulder on his butt before going back to work. So nice so squeezable, oh I want to be in it so badly.

"Ahh... Green?" he yelps.

"Sorry Violet," I quickly say. As I continue finishing his thighs I squeeze them lightly hoping he doesn't notice. Thank Goddesses he still has his underwear on, if not I wouldn't be able to control myself. He's just so cute! If only he wasn't so broken, but I'll fix that!

**Vio pov.**

Why is Green doing this? I bite my tongue as he squeezes my thighs again. He's being so gentle rubbing my thighs, I can feel every little thing he does. Maybe it's just me. I struggle to not moan or push back into his hands. Green gives an extremely tight squeeze right under my butt before stopping completely. I yelp a bit before yawning and curling up. The side effects fully kicking in. My eyelids as heavy as lead fall over my eyes, as I succumb to sleep.

**Green pov.**

I watch Vio's breathing counting each breath, 1... 2... 3... my erection painfully interrupts me demanding attention. I look over him one last time. Getting up and leaving the room I go down stairs. I sit down on the couch, looking up the stairs I undo my belt.

Lowering my pants, I grab my erection. I gasp a little at my own action. Stoking it I remember Vio, I wish it was in him. So smart and quiet, but I want him to be screaming my name, telling to go faster and harder. I almost cum at the beautiful thought, I squeeze myself harder moaning his name. I want him so badly. I continue doing this until I cum.

Panting I notice the mess I made: fuck! I pull up my pants and get the cleaning supplies. Great just great, I scrub the couch. Thank Goddesses he's still sleeping. I get off the stuff off, throwing the cloth into the hamper.


	8. It Doesn't Just Go Away

**A few days later**

**Green's pov.**

Vio has been having worse and worse nightmares. I've been waking up to his screaming, since I helped him with the gel. I can't take it! Violet’s in pain! He doesn't even want to admit it… I want to keep him safe and away from the nightmares! I can barely get him to eat and he's barely drinking. He's talking less and less.

“Violet, please I'm begging you, eat! You're way too skinny!” I plead giving him a plate of cucco, some salad, milk and a slice of bread. Vio took it, slowly eating. I watch making sure he was in fact eating.

Halfway through he stops, going back to reading, the book I found on the Dark World. I sigh in defeat, he just won't eat properly. Blue and Red, are going to be back in three days, and I can't just fuss over him, without breaking my promise.

“Vio please eat your dinner, you barely ate your breakfast or lunch.” I plead, Vio shook his head. 

I sit beside him, “Vio you need to eat. If you don't start eating healthy amounts, I will start force feeding you.” he shifts away a little showing no other reaction. 

“I'll eat when I'm hungry. I'm already gaining a bunch of fat, please just leave me alone.”

I know he is gaining weight, but he's still overly skinny. I may not be a doctor or anything else in the medical field, but I can at the very least compare Vio to myself. He's a fifth less than my own weight! He's only an inch shorter than me!

I know all of us has developed a few differences, Blue became much taller, Red didn't grow at all, me and Vio both grew a few inches. I got thicker thighs, Blue and I got much stronger, Red only keeps any fat on his butt, the same with Vio. But Vio has been getting weaker over the year, struggling to keep up practice fighting with Blue, whenever I tell him I don't want to. Red and Blue both think it's only because Blue practices so much, but Vio has barely been eating enough to survive.

“Vio, you're extremely underweight! Your body is holding onto fat because it doesn't trust you to eat properly anymore! I don't trust you, to eat properly!” I almost yell at him, grabbing him into a hug. “I can't let you do this! You're slowly killing yourself! And I can't stand it!”

I can't stand to see him do this to himself, it disgusts me! Vio is mine. He will get better. I will do whatever it takes to make him happy!

“I just want to get Shadow back, I don't care if I'm underweight! He didn't deserve to die!” Vio starts crying again, trying to push me away. 

“Well I do! I don't want to lose you or anyone else! We'll find a way to bring him back. But you can't starve yourself, I won't let you!” I hold him tighter starting to cry myself. “why can't you see that?... Please just stop fighting me. I want to help! But I can't help a living corpse, I'll back off and give you space if I can trust you to take care of yourself…” 

After a pause he finally responded, “Ok… I'll try to eat more, if it means you'll give me space…” 

"Thank you," I let go, going to my own bed and drifting off into the night.


	9. The Nightmares

**Green pov.**

He's shaking, afraid of whatever monster his mind sent him, defenseless to fight. He's crying, they're hurting him. I can't stand to see him like this! Vio's is still hurting himself, it's just in his sleep now. And I can't just wake him with how little sleep he's getting. It's about Shadow… it's always about Shadow. Vio mental health is getting worse, I have to help him!

I slowly move towards him, each rushed and panicked breath, a knife stabbing my heart. I sit by my Violet’s sleeping form. I pet his shoulder, gently laying myself down beside him. I wrap my arms around him, my breath caressing his back. He slowly starts to calm down, his breath slowing with it. Then my heart skipped a beat, he cuddled back in my grasp.

The moon light grazed his form, pointing out the beauty I see in him. My Violet’s soft pale lips slightly open. His eyes close containing those ice blue eyes. The gentle humming of his breath filling my ears. Slowly I fall asleep listening to his melody.

**Vio pov.**

I wake up to see the sun rising, this is the longest I slept this Death Mountain… My skin shivers from someone's breath attacking the exposed skin. Who the Hell is behind me?! Panic starts to rush through my blood! I try to move away but my capture’s arm keep me allowing me to turn and nothing else.

I slowly turn, as I steady my breathing. It's: Green, sleeping peacefully grasping my waist. His closed eyes dart back and forth. I try to move away slowly, Green's eyes start to open, not liking the sun that entered his eyes, closing them tightly.

“What the Hell are you doing in my bed?” I ask ripped between my emotions. 

“You were having another nightmare…” he responded sitting up and looking into my eyes. 

“And and how did that lead to, whatever this is?” I say hiding my emotions away. 

“I was trying to comfort you, and this is what worked.” I look into his eyes they're changing to a tinted green!

“Green your eyes are changing!” I say noticing the change. 

“What?” He gets up looking in the small mirror we kept in on our room. “Woah they really did change… yours are too, they have a purple hue to them…” I get up to see it, the edges to my irises changing slightly purple.

I panic going for my books for any explanation. Green's shocked expression a distant thought hidden away. 

“Vio... “ Green hand touches my shoulder, “calm down maybe it's just a side effect of the four sword being out for so long.” I nod calming my mind, my expression never changed but Green still noticed the change. 

“Ok I'm good now just a little shocked…” Green sits down beside me passing me my bag of sour candies. 

I suck of the blue one I picked, “Vio, whenever you get a nightmare, find me and wake me up, so I can help you. I don't care where we are or what I'm doing, I can't risk losing you.” he hugs me rubbing my back slowly. 

“Ok Green I will…”


	10. Broken Hearts

**Green pov.**

“I'll go get us some food Violet,” I say reluctantly letting go of him. Vio nods grabbing the book, I feel a stab in my heart. Why can't he see me?! Why does he only see Shadow! I rush downstairs, I can't cry in front of him. He doesn't notice, the way I look at him, how I can't lose him because I need him, I love him! But he just sees is his empty Shadow…

I grab some food, silently crying. Vio's with me but all he wants is Shadow… how did he get his heart?... I go back up, wiping away my tears. Opening the wooden door, reveals Vio on his bed, I want to remember each color of those beautiful eyes. All the blues, purples, and Greys. 

Vio looks up into my eyes “hey Green,” his calm voice soothes my ears. I pass him the food pulling the book away for the moment.

Vio rolls his eyes eating quickly. “Vio is there anyway I can help?” I offer moving closer. 

“Maybe you could help me with notes…” I smile hugging him. As least I can make him happy… 

“So what do you have so far?” I ask looking at the book. 

“Shadow would need a power source, but I don't know if there's anything in the world of light that would work… being a Shadow he would need the four of us to be in good condition, at least at the start. He would need to be in the dark to begin with and maybe forever…” I grab a piece of paper writing down everything Vio says.

I shift closer to him, Vio notices tensing like every other time. “Violet, what made you fall in love with Shadow?” I ask if I can copy them maybe he'll love me. 

“I'm not sure, just that he noticed me, he let me see his actual personality, he wanted to spend time with because he liked me… he just needed someone to talk to…” I rub his back, now I can use it. 

“If you want I could open up to you more…” 

“I'd like that,” Vio responds quietly. Yes! Now I can start finding more ways to make him love me.

Vio goes back to reading, leaving the normal world into his mind. I could go looking for another book in town, that way it's easier to spend time with him. 

“I'm going into town to get another book for this, can you think of anything else we need?” He nods no not looking up.

I quickly go to town going back into the library. The boy from before was cleaning the counter, “hello again I was wondering if I could get another book on the Dark World?” 

He looks up shocked to see me “you're back?” I nod rolling my eyes, going to the back closet. He opens it and rushes me out once I grabbed a book.

I sit down looking through the relics it describes, gems, none as powerful as the mirror. I stop on the mirror, it says how it was made, maybe we could make a smaller mirror for him? I don't recognize any of the materials for the mirror… but I do know where the old one is! The frame is mainly enchanted metals, and I sure I can find someone to melt them into a small shape of some kind. Some of these materials are from the light world only, must be why they can't make another one…

I walk home finding Vio just where I left him, I place the book on the bed side table lying down and going to sleep.


	11. Love is The Strongest Knife

**Green pov.**

Blue and Red are going to be back tonight. I need to make sure the house is cleaned and that Vio kept his word... I start cleaning the kitchen with one of the old rags we keep for dusting. Vio was humming away in the kitchen happily reading the book. With each note my smile grew, Vio's happy and it's because of me.

The day progressed into the evening after training. Vio had once again left me for the book, I can live with that, at least he's out here with me. The air was still nothing seemed to move outside our windows, something's going to happen. This isn't the peaceful still when you want to slow things down so you can keep it forever. This was the still you get when a monster attacks in just a moment. The grip on my sword grew looking for whatever was planning the attack. Then I notice something, Vio left his sword propped up against the door...

A grey stalfo jumps out attacking Vio, who had been reading on the rock a few feet from the house. The beast pinned Vio under him. Vio was trying to force it off him, while I rushed to help. Attacking from behind the beast growled in pain turning its attention to me. The wound leaked blood staining its fur. We fought each other by slashing our weapons at each other, his claws, my sword. Right as it was about to strike at me again, a sword sliced through its chest killing it. The sword poked through with blood, guts stuck at the base of the wound.

Watching it fall, revealed a bleeding Vio. He looked half awake. I go over the now dead stalfo helping a near unconscious Vio. "Thanks" he says falling asleep, I carry him inside taking him upstairs to my bed. I go back out looking for our discarded belongings. I lock the door gathering some basic medical supplies.

Cleaning and bandaging his wounds, leaves me to think. A Hylian is only willing to live if they have a reason to, someone who doesn't have any reasons left will end themselves. Someone who has many reasons to stay, will keep themselves alive. His shoulders were bleeding from the beast pinning him down, his legs weren't scratched to bad.

Blue and Red come back late both tried, neither asked about Vio seeing him as missing. Blue groaned going up stairs while Red hugged me before quickly following Blue.


	12. Stress

**Vio pov.**

When I wake up I find myself in Green's bed, with him lying next to me. I blush noticing him hugging my body against his own. Red and Blue should be home... I slowly try to move his arm off me. They weren't moving, Green closed the small gap between us, breathing into my neck. I shiver trying to move again.

"Vio what are you doing?..." Green asks tightening his grip. 

"I was trying to get up," I answer turning my head to look at him frowning.

"Do you need something?" He then asks examining me. 

I shift not liking the uncomfortable gaze. 

"You know this is actually the second time this week, you've slept in my bed~" Green says teasingly. I blush more trying to get his arms off me.

Green rolls his eyes letting go and sitting up. I get out a bed noticing my tunic was gone! "oh yeah I had to take it off to deal with the wounds." Green answers my silent question handing it to me. I take them blushing madly getting them on.

I soon hear Blue getting up. Dread washes over me, it'll take only seconds for Green and him to enter a fight. "You ok Violet?" Green asks taking my shoulder. I nod still dreading whatever disagreement they have today. I go downstairs already hearing Blue yelling at Red from their room. Sitting down I cover my ears as Green went upstairs to help Red.

I want my knife! I only started to cut to distract myself from my internal panic. It reminds me of when Shadow sent me to be executed... How the others thought I betrayed them... All my worst memories are surrounded in yelling. Them yelling just brings me back to those moments! I cry a few tears wiping them away going back to my emotionless face as they came down.

Red ran up and hugged me. I hug back putting my book to the side. Blue groaned going to the table complaining about how mess the place was. I roll my eyes at him as Red let go going into the kitchen. I can't stand being with Blue all he does is fight, if he just took a second to relax and think I'd love to spend time with him. But he always fights and fights and fights.


	13. Suspicions

**Blue pov.**

I groan, Vio has barely even acknowledged us. He ignores the insults I was muttering about him sitting down. I sit beside him, this being a four sided table and all. Red started cooking up some eggs we bought. Green decided to break the thin ice separating us. 

“So anything interesting happen?” He looks at me as he asks

I shrug not caring “not really, you?” 

He shrugs as well, looking for the next piece. 

“So did you and Red get along?” Vio asks filling in the spot for Green. He always sounds like he's judging me.

“Yes.” I growl through my teeth.

Truth be told Red confessed to me. I accepted his feelings, that's one of the reasons I pick on him. We agreed not to tell the others about our new status…

Green never pressed… he always presses, what's different? Green looks off to the side starting to talk with my boyfriend. Vio seems to stare off into space not hearing or caring about anything around him.

“Hello, Hyrule to Vio!” I bark startling him. 

“What what do you want?” He asks turning to face me. 

“I'm guessing you never even left the house,” I sneer, I'll do anything to ruin his calm boy attitude, I don't like him acting like a doll. He bites his lip looking away. 

“Blue, please try to be nice, I'd like to have a day without fighting.” Green tells me in a babying tone. 

“Make me.” is my only response. He bites his tongue hard starting to bleed, never responding to me otherwise. That's not normal.

Red looks over his shoulder surprised himself. Green just looked at him and shrugged. Vio stayed quiet seemingly relaxing for whatever reason. Muttering a few curses I let the matter slide. It's normally so much fun to see just how much I can bug Green, but now he won't even say anything back.

Something is going on and I want to know what!


	14. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit graphic, non-con dream, skip if you don't want to read it

**Two weeks pass**

**Green pov.**

_I'm outside with Vio, Blue and Red went into town earlier. The clouds are formed into swirls. The trees are slightly off, but everything feels normal. Vio's reading his book upside down but Vio can do that he has before._

_It starts to rain we run inside, Vio protecting his book with his body. Inside I laugh a bit about his hair being glued to his face, he responds with a playful hit. We go upstairs to change, I steal a glance at him blushing._

_After that we sit on his bed watching the rain come down in waves._

_"Well Blue's going to be Pissed!" Vio says laughing. He's so cute when he laughs!_

_"Yeah and Red will go to save a cat from the water, and Blue will moan on and on about it!" I say joining in._

_"_ _Senpai notice me!" He says mocking Blue. We continued on losing our breath in the process._

_Vio went back to his book._

_"What are you reading?" I ask moving closer._

_"Oh just another book on how to bring Shadow back," Vio says lovingly. Once his name was said I could feel the anger rushing through my veins._

_'Shadow this! Shadow that!' That's all he ever talks about! I make him happy, I listen, I do everything a lover is supposed to do!_

_"Why is he so great?" I growl watching Vio turn to shock._

_"Green, I love Shadow! He means everything to me!" the rage grew and grew. "Why do you suddenly hate Shadow so much?" He asks putting his book down. My wall of control snapped._

_I jump on top of Vio pinning his wrist together. "Green what are you doing?!" The terror in his voice screaming at me._

_"_ _All you talk about is Shadow! I'm sick of it! I love you Vio! And if you can't see that I'll make you!" I shout using my free hand to rip apart his clothes. Vio bucks trying to get me off but I stick on to him._

_Vio cries out "Green! Stop Please! I don't want this! Please Green!"_

_I don't answer his pleads. Once my belt came off, he really started to struggle "Please! Someone! Anyone! Help me!" I cover his mouth, using our belts I bind him to the bed, as he struggled to get away._

_"_ _You will love me! Whether or not you want to!" I say coldly stripping down Vio crying more and more._

_This isn't right! This isn't me! I can't control my movements! I'm hurting Vio! Vio could never love me after this!_

_Oh no! I'm forcing his legs apart! I'm, I'm-_

I jolt awake! It's the middle of the night not a cloud in the sky... it was a dream... I didn't hurt Vio! Thank the Goddesses! But, what if I do! What if I snap?... I'd hurt Vio! I can't let that happen!

I notice Vio shaking in his bed. So he woke me up... I want to comfort him but I can't, I might hurt him....


	15. Talking it Over

**Green pov.**

I haven't been talking to Vio, I have done my work he's asked for help with. But I quickly leave every time. I didn't cuddle him when he had a nightmare last night. I won't let my nightmare come true. He'll be happier without me... I'm just a helper to him to get back Shadow.

**Vio pov.**

Why is Green avoiding me? He didn't start avoiding me when Red and Blue came back. It can't be to help hide my secret. Is he just ashamed of me? Then why did he tell me to stop cutting? And why did it just starting this morning? Green seems ok as long as we aren't alone together. There's been nothing changing it so why? Why would he stop me from killing myself if he was just going to ignore me.

**Blue pov.**

What the fuck happened between them?! One minute Green's doing everything but fucking Vio! The next won't even stay in the same room as him! Red doesn't often notice the scary and sad details but even he can see this! Something is wrong, and while I tend to just jump into action, even I can see this.

I look out my window seeing Green on the rocks. We need to talk, And I'm not taking some bullshit half ass lie. I grab my hat going downstairs, passing Red and Vio in the living room. It's not very pretty outside, otherwise at least Red would be outside. Which just proves my point about Green avoiding Vio. Walking outside I sit next to Green, his eyes meeting my own for a sec.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" He asks looking into the woods. 

"To find out what the fuck is going on between you and Vio." I state looking at him closely. 

He seems to jump with a momentary loss for words "Nothing's going on!" he insists on a shitty lie. 

"Don't lie to me. When me and Red got back you were all over him, and today you won't even stay in the same in the same room as him. What happened?" I state my demand much sterner than before. 

"I like him ok... but he likes someone else, and last night..." Green trails off afraid of something. 

"Last night?..." I inquire from his sudden silence. 

"I had a nightmare, that we were alone together and he started talking about his crush. In the dream I almost raped him, what woke me up was him also suffering from a nightmare. I'm scared it might someday come true..." Holy shit that's a bad night!

"Look, you can talk to me, I may be aggressive, but I can listen. Plus your way too nice to ever do something so vile. At least not on purpose," I offer hugging him. 

"Ok, thanks Blue...."


	16. Hugs and Attempted Kisses

**Green pov.**

I have to apologize to Vio! I hope he isn't mad or anything. I get up grabbing my weapon going inside. Red had taken to bugging Blue. Blue only rolled his eyes other wise not minding. I walk passed seeing Vio go upstairs. Irish to follow him, he glanced at me confused but kept his mouth shut.

We enter our bedroom, Vio turning to look at me in disappointment. "Why have you been avoiding me all day?" He asks sounding sadden by it. 

"I had a nightmare about when you 'joined' the Dark side..." he stiffens looking away from the shame, of hurting us, of hurting Shadow... 

"It was when we were fighting, I won and killed you, only to later find out about your plan..."

Vio looks at me in glimmered surprise. "so you were worried about hurting me?..." He asks in a whisper. I nod, it may have been a lie, but I can't just tell him I had a dream about raping him, so I changed how I hurt him. He hugs me "I know you wouldn't do that... you're helping me after all." he pulls away in a half light smile. His features stunning.

He goes over to grab a book sitting on his bed. I sit beside him, that smile in my mind. Without realizing it I leaned in closer to him. Vio showed no notice of my approach. My lips head to his.

Until Red called us down for dinner. I quickly sit up before Vio notices how close I was. Vio raises an eye not caring too much as I mutter about not sleeping well. We go downstairs eating the cooked fish Red fried.

My mind wanders to what if Red didn't interrupt us. What if I had kissed him? Would he push me away, or be in too much shock? Would he avoid me, reject my help, act like it never happened? Vio wouldn't humor me. It may be one of the few things to make him completely lose his cool.

We finish dinner, going outside to practice. Blue challenge me first. His wooden blade attacking my chest. I counter hitting his chest. Blue grunts hitting my arm back. I groan feeling his strength ripple through the toy sword. He does it again attacking my hand. My blade fall out of my hand earning his victory.

Red's and Vio's fight didn't last long. Red's not that competitive so Vio bested him easily. Vio is the most fluid of us, Blue being the strongest, Red a hidden strength, myself a combination of the two. But Vio, changes his strategy depending on his opponent. With Red it's to end it quickly distracting him from his goals. When fighting me he mocks me in order to his his real plans.

When he fights with Blue, he knows better to fight him head on. He goes more on the edges of the field enticing Blue to ran at him, while he dodges the attacks. As Blue leapt to attack him Vio used the dull end of his blade to knock out of the arena we made. His attacks being much more agile and stronger. I guess I was right, he was struggling from his self enforced starvation.


	17. Passing Time

**Vio pov.**

I write notes from my book. Not finding anything that would help me- And Green bring Shadow back. Everything written here is vague and usually just about another species from there. Nothing about any shadow species or anything that could be connected to Shadow.

Green comes in handing me what he found important in the other book. I look over them. I stop on his notes in section three. It talks about the Triforce! How three beings always reappear, them being Zelda who holds the piece of wisdom, Ganon(dorf) who has Din's piece of power, and us, Link the holder of courage. It goes on to talk about how the hero almost always has some sort of living Shadow, often called Shadow Link, or Dark Link.

"Thank you!" I shout hugging him tightly. Green hugs back resting his head in my neck. He squeezes me seemingly enjoying the contact. I don't mind it, it's nice to be wanted by someone again.

When we part, I start reading about the locations that they have been. I stop at the Hero's of Time's, Dark Link was found within the Water Temple. The hero described it as his reflection rising from the Water and taking a darkened form with red eyes. The water may have something to do with it. I'll need a sample of the Water and anything else in the room.

"If you want we could go today?" Green offers smiling brightly at me. 

I nod packing up my notes in a satchel. Green helps me out hands occasionally grazing each other. "You might want to be aware that I didn't get any sleep last night. So I might be sluggish..." I explain continuing. I look up to find Green giving me a sympathetic look.

**Green pov.**

I already knew that, but I still feel like it's somehow my fault he can't sleep. Maybe I could find something to help him with that. I always wake up when he starts having a nightmare. I have even before I realized I loved him. Every time he starts shifting finding a new horror, I just wake up. He still rarely sleeps but I can't really do anything about it. I can't explain it, I know, but it just keeps on happening.

After packing up for the trip, we explain to Blue and Red. That we're going to go to Hylia Lake, to collect some sample, and might not be back by dark. Vio and I head out, the sun far passed noon. The sky is cloudless, the Deku Babas active from their rooted homes. As one launches it's head hard to attack Vio shoots it down. Going back to retrieve his arrow.

Once we arrive we start working on a way to get in. We enlist the help of a Zora that was thankfully passing through. Once we get in we carefully figure out our way out. We find the room described in the book. A long dead tree stands alone in the one dry spot of the room. Me and Vio take a few samples. The fog covers the walls preventing any chance of seeing them. It's almost like there aren't any walls.

We take some more samples of the surrounding area. I'll buy or rent whatever Vio needs to study and test them. We mark off and separate all of our samples, black ribbons wrapped around each sample we got from the foggy room.

"We'll have to camp out here" I announce bringing out the blankets I packed just in case. 

"I guess your right. It has long been dark out here, and Hyrule field is pointlessly dangerous at night." Vio agrees sitting down beside me, carefully placing his bag down.

"So what are you thinking about?" I pry placing a blanket around his shoulders. 

"I don't know. Just how all of this, Hyrule, came to be, if we always lived on the ground, or if we came from Skyloft like the myths say. How three beings became attached the most powerful object in the world." he answers half deeply, the other side saying like it was nothing. 

"I think we came from the skies, in many legends and recorded as fact history, their have being enchanted land mass that, floated into the higher hemisphere." I say in return. 

Vio yawns tiredly starting to slightly drift off. I wrap my arms around him, cuddling the now sleeping hero.

**Vio pov.**

I feel Green pull me onto my chest. I relax into him, resting my head on his chest. I can't explain it but, this... feels right.


	18. This is Creepy

**Green pov.**

I wake up in the morning, feeling Vio wrapped around me. It was cold last night so he agreed to just cuddle up with me. I look down at him, finding his shape adorable and sweet. His arms had found their way around my back. His breath tickles my chest slightly, as it Is acting as his pillow. His face relaxed, and with a small, faint smile.

I kiss his head, smelling his blond locks. He shifts the tiniest bit. Vio's hair smells faintly like the flowers in the tree by the window. It's his favorite place to read, it's bright and well ventilated. He practically lives there, especially now that we're bringing back Shadow. Lucky bastard.

He probably loves Vio back. Or just a lot of lust for him. The way Vio described it, Shadow was trying to get and keep the focus of him rather than the position or Dark side. He described his movements as fate but a clear and strong embrace. Shadow from the little I saw, was almost bragging about having Vio.

Vio shifts nuzzling my chest for a second. I blush brightly imagining him doing it while awake. It's clear he's trying to get away from the bright devil known as the sun. His lips part slightly, like a taught or invitation. Daring me to feel them against my own, and claim them as such, mine...

Without thinking I close the gap between us. I panic worried he had awoken, only to find him still asleep and unaware. I pull away regret filling my mind. He didn't want it, he was asleep, the shear fact I did that is horrible and disgusting. There was no way for him to say no, or to stop it, and I'm not in anyway his lover, I love him but he might never return my feelings. I can't let this stunt happen again, it could lead to much, much worse.

I get up, trying not to disturb him. I should find a way to make it up to him. Even if I don't tell him, it would help to ease my mind about the whole ordeal. Goddesses what even come from kissing a sleeping stranger?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am insulting sleeping beauty and the original version. Google it, it was originally called Sun, Moon and Talia. Spoiler she gets raped in her sleep!


	19. Break Through

**Vio pov.**

I wake up yawning. I haven't slept so well in months, and that was with Red when he had a terrible nightmare and Green and Blue were out. I look around finding myself on Green's chest my arms wrapped around him! 

“Hey sorry, I was going to get something from our bag, but I guess I woke you up…” Green slowly moving out of my grip.

“Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to trap you,” I respond sitting up. 

“No, no it's fine I'm just glad you slept well,” Green insists getting an empty bottle to get some water to drink. I left an unmarked bottle for drinking made sure to keep it separate from them too. I blush off the dirt collected on the blanket and myself. 

“Well the dirt surely sticks to the blanket well enough,” I muse earning a chuckle from Green.

Packing up I hum the Song of Healing, it's tune calming myself consciousness over being dirty and my pre existing problems. It has always helped me even if just slightly. I would have much sooner without it. I would play it in the dark looking at my shadow. I hoped somehow it would reach Shadow, helping him in whatever horror he's facing.

Once home Green goes to Blue in order to get some practice in. Red makes a small fuss over our safety slowly letting the matter drop. Sneaking upstairs I grab the dusted toy we found when we got here. It magnifies anything under its lenses, after that all I need to do is light the small ball.

I take the small sample board adding two drops of the regular water we drink from. I repeat the process with the other samples finding nothing leading to anything different than the normal bacteria. Groaning as I move on to the final samples, the lonely tree flashing into mind earning a shiver from me.

It's different! I've only ever seen this type of magic in temples and great fairy lakes. The energy is a reverse form of healing magic, it heals and powers dark beings, history only ever talks about them in Lorule, the portals locked, and the Twilight, sealed away. But there are materials explained in similar ways in my few books.

_I'll get you back Shadow, don't you worry..._


	20. Further Research

**Vio pov.**

I can't get an anti fairy... but I can get most of the other materials. A Great fairy fountain is pretty close, so I can quickly get that. I'll need a mirror to act as a link to our mirror world, the Dark world, and keep him. I can't have it be easy to break so it has to either be hidden in a secure location or some other form of protection.

"Hey Violet, it's dinner time." Green says walking in and standing beside me. 

"Do I have to?" I whine playfully. 

"Yes your research can wait, and you've been at it for hours." he states grabbing my arm and dragging me downstairs. I don't struggle being happy from what I've already learned.

Our meal was simple a regular fish and some bread. Red slowly shifts closer to Blue throughout our meal, them both stealing glances from themselves. The details of their loving affair blatantly obvious. Only a fool couldn't see the mixing batch of chemicals between them.

Sneaking upstairs before Green could notice, I resettle into my work. I'm also going to need some form of energy for Shadow to live on if he is unable to eat our food. He can probably get him an umbrella if the sun is too much for him. I could probably convince Green to let Shadow take his bed and himself take the guest for his own.

What if Shadow hates me for my betrayal?... No. He wouldn't have broken the mirror if he did. We would have all died if he hadn't ended his own 

life along with Vaati's. Vaati though weaker was still our bigger threat compared to Ganon. Few people know of this, but Vaati was a Picori, or Minish as they call themselves. I sometimes wonder if Vaati too had a mind spell, just woven in better.

My thoughts soon shatter as Green enters. He's probably going to say I need to eat more, I already know that. 

"You ate more than I expected, you're getting better," he says with a strong sense of pride in his voice. My eyes widen, still facing away from him. 

He must of somehow still noticed "You didn't even realize it too," he says while pulling a chair next to me.

Green scans my notes including what I've written for supplies, I currently know I need. 

"We could use that locket dad gave us, we agreed I could keep it, but I know how much Shadow means to you. I'll hold on to it until you need it." 

"You'd... really do that for me?" I ask even more shocked than before. 

"Yes Violet, I want you to be happy" He say in a promising way.

We sit together figuring out what we will need for getting Shadow, and how to accommodate for him once he is here. Green says he can get the fairy water, and force gems for energy. I'll figure out how we need to use them properly so they aren't any bad side affects.


	21. Shopping

**Green pov.**

"Ok we need; eggs, some milk, some vegetables, bread, for food. Am I missing anything?” I ask looking at the thin paper list. Vio takes it and quietly writes a reminder to get the fairy water. 

Red bounces in just after Vio had handed the list back to me, “Can I come with?” he asks excitedly. 

Nodding the two of us leave.

Red bounces beside me. “So what are we getting anyways?” he asks trying to look at the list. 

“Some food and water from the great fairy fountain” I answer trying to remember where it was. 

“Why do we need that, Green?” he asks looking up at me. 

“Vio needs it for studying, he wants to compare it to normal water for something" I answer ruffling Red's hair. He nods bouncing ahead into town.

Once in the market we start looking for the supplies on our list. Red goes to find the veggies, and some kind of bread leaving me to find the eggs and milk. We hunt and fish on the rare occasion, so we don't need to buy meat. A dark skinned, red head girl is at the milk stand selling for Lon Lon Ranch. And I can get the eggs right next to it from the white blond girl.

“Hello, how much for five bottles?” I ask going up to her. 

“It's 20 rupees per bottle so one hundred, but I can confirm that this is the best milk in Hyrule,” confidently stated by the girl. 

“Alright it's within my budget for milk this week" I say placing my rupees down. She winks at me while handing me the bottles.

A)She she thinks I'm attractive

I don't know you, I don't care about you personally. I already have relationship drama. There’s no room for more.

B) this is a sells trick

Most likely and what I hope it is.

Going about the rest of the list, me and Red meet up by the candy stand we have started shopping at. The sweets are heaven and Vio loves the chocolates and sours the lady makes. Red picks out a few of the freshly baked cookies, while I fill a small basket of chocolates and sours. Red looks at me funny for filling the small corner with the brightly coloured candies, but doesn't say anything. We pay her and go waving goodbye as she smiled at us.

Once out of town Red starts conversation “So why did you get sour candy, I thought none of us liked the stuff? And Blue isn't going to fall for any pranks” he asks trying to get under my arm for a quick hug. 

“Vio likes it for some reason, and he doesn't really connect to us so I'm trying to get him to at least open up a bit more even if it's just to me,” it's not a lie but I didn't tell the whole story, so to hide myself from Red's big curious eyes prying at me to tell him more I pretend that some dust lands in my eye, so I can wipe it away.

“You do seem closer to him? He seems to be doing some form of project, and you seem to be reading the same books. Are you working together?” Red asks getting even more curious and snuggled into my arm. 

“Yes he's been asking me to help with some research but, I'm not really sure what it is or what he's using it for,” well I don't know what the individual parts are for…

Red stops looking into the bushes at a strange shiny spot. Maybe It's an old jar someone dropped? He walks over and grabs it coming back to me, it's a dark fairy! Attached to the lid is a note just saying “Enjoy".

“Who would want to keep a dark fairy!?...” my little counterpart asks a tad freaked out. 

“We better keep it to make sure it can't hurt anyone" and do Vio can research it~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally in two parts solely because I ran out of time with writing the first part


	22. Oh Goddesses

**Vio pov.**

I've gone through all of the notes. There's nothing about the differences between mirror species or direct counterparts. I need to figure out what makes then different in order to power the locket. Opening it, I notice the faint lines curved in. The last remaining bit of the destroyed picture.

I think it was the first one mom and dad ever took. How did dad live without her? I couldn't last half a year without Shadow... Maybe it was the fact that he was needed?... Both the Royal Family, and Link need him, the Royal Family needed him for his skill and knowledge, we needed him because Link was just a baby and he was our only parent.

"We're back!" I hear my green wearing clone shout. A thud hits the ground below and another loudly thumps up the stairs. Green quickly comes in, runs over to me and shoves a jar in my face. 

"What in Termina are you doing?!" I say startled almost falling out of my chair. 

"Me and Red found this on the way back!" He excitedly claims trying to slow down and show it too me.

Holy Fucking Lorule! It's an anti fairy! "Thank you" I spit out, engulfing him in a hug. 

"Your welcome Violet, I can't believe it myself, that we found it" he says while returning my hug.

"This will help me immensely with figuring out how to bring Shadow back," I tell him getting just a tiny bit giddy myself.

"Yeah it will..."


	23. Jealousy and Zealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah a lot of the chapters in this book are pretty damn short

**Vio pov.**

I can't wait to have Shadow back! Just the thought of being in his arms, makes my warm and fuzzy inside. I don't care if he hates me, because if he does at least I'll know for certain. Trying to wait and see if he does or not is slowly killing me. Even if I end up heart broken, than I know there's no point living. And if he doesn't than I can't ask for anything more. It maybe difficult if he doesn't love me... but I'll do anything to make it up to him.

**Green pov.**

Vio's getting all dreamy again... I know who he's thinking about, where it started. But how and why are still unanswered. Vio talks about 'the side Shadow hid' and for whatever reason trusted him in under a week. So that's a very small piece of the puzzle, nothing more though.

How can Shadow get Vio's heart in a week without even trying? Yet I can't over multiple and doing everything I can? Makes me want to rip up anything Vio comes up with. And Shadow could very likely hate Vio. If Vio was told by Shadow that he was a worthless traitor, he'd buy very word and would kill himself. I can't let that happen. I will figure out how to get Vio one way or another.

It feels like no matter what direction I look leads to another problem. If I destroy Vio's work, stop helping him, or tell him he can't bring Shadow back, Vio will resent me and won't have anything to look forward to. If he brings back Shadow and he is still evil and hates Vio, Hyrule once again has a major threat and the whole point of bringing him back will be void. If he comes back good, and loves Vio... I won't be able to even hope to compete.


	24. Getting Desperate

**Green pov.**

He's getting closer to finding a way to get Shadow back. If he does and Shadow loves him back... I'll never ever get Vio. He'll be so involved with Shadow... promising to never leave him... my face pales just thinking of it. I need a way to keep him. I need my little Violet, I'd even be willing to share if he wanted but I just want Vio to be mine.

Maybe I can start moving in on him, before he can even make his first attempt to bring Shadow back. A nice evening would be too obvious... A quiet walk would be pushing it, but it would work to get into the bookworm's heart. And once I'm in I ain't letting anything push me out.

Sweet notes, I could say they're just to lift his mood a bit. Now what I need to do is find a physical way to get closer to him. Massages! I could offer to rub his back at one point. I can offer it to him if he ever gets an ache while sleeping.

I'm still a bit nervous about cuddling him again. But as long as Blue is just in the other room, I know I could never get past a forced kiss. Red could do it too... even if he isn't physically able to, he by far has the best weapons. I'd die, but I would never do that to Vio with a stable mind.

The notes Vio has me taking are becoming more and more difficult. I'm worried that I won't be able to keep up, and might just hold him back. If that happens I just hope he can find another way for me to help him.

I noticed that he's been getting too involved with his work. Shadow might just end up back alive before next Spring. The light hater better appreciate what he got without even trying within a week. I've been working on it for almost a month and haven't made a dent.

Blue has been getting a bit more outward and daring with his affection with Red. Red has become a match to his name from the affection. I hope that I can soon make Vio that way. Blue has noticed I've been down and is starting to worry. I really don't want to admit to being cock blocked by a dead guy.


	25. Red x Blue Worries

**Red pov.**

Why does no one tell me anything?... Vio is really focused on something, Green has been helping him but there's definitely something going on with him. Blue knows at least part of it, and not even him, is telling me what's wrong.

Blue also isn't being honest with me about what he wants. I think he wants more than just kisses and cuddles. I've come to that conclusion from how close he's been getting to me. I don't know what I want... I'm scared if Blue asks for you know... Sex... or if he doesn't. The thought of it gives me a headache.

Sex scares me... I just worry I'll regret it if I ever did have sex. Blue loves me and I love him, but I'm not ready for sex. But my mind says Blue deserves it. Another part of my mind says Blue will leave me if I don't agree to sex soon. AND HE HASN'T EVER ASKED.

I've tried to figure out what I can do. Even tried finding books on the subject. The problem is I don't know where to look and the few books I've found I can't understand the words they use. I'm too scared to talk to Blue. Vio wouldn't say anything to the others, if he knew and has the highest chance of being able to help me. But would Blue be ok with him knowing about us.

Vio can keep a secret. He doesn't talk much either, so Blue wouldn't find out from him. So it's decided I talk to Vio. I go upstairs and wait for Green to leave. He takes a while, but I can hear them talking to each other. No clue what's it about just that they are talking to each other. Green leaves, I pretend to be going to my own room. So Green won't ask about it. He passes and I quickly go into Vio's room.

"Hey I thought you were leaving?" Vio asks not looking up from his hunched position over his work. 

"Oh, Green left, I wanted to ask for your advice on something personal..." I ask going over to him. 

"Oh what did you need to ask Red?" Vio asks turning to face me. 

"Promise to keep it in between us, and not judge me?..." is the only thing that would come out from my nervous and scared mood.

"Alright, you can tell me I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to. I get how It would hurt," Vio tells me leading me to sit down with him on his bed. 

"Me and Blue are dating... and I'm scared about... Sex..." it feels weird saying it, guess it's from avoiding thinking about it.

"You shouldn't have it if you're not ready. If Blue us pressuring you, break up. If you need someone to cope I'll help you," Vio answers trying his best not knowing the whole story. 

"He isn't, there's just a voice in my head keeps saying that Blue will leave me if we don't... you know..." I start filling in a bit more of the picture to Vio while fiddling with my fingers.

"Then if he does asks then tell him your not ready and won't be for awhile, if he can't wait, you can do better. Everyone has their own requirements to have sex and they should all be respected for that." Vio finishes going back to his work. He's right, and Blue does love me.


	26. Sneaky Green

**Green pov.**

Vio's getting ready for his first try to bring Shadow back. As much as I hate Shadow for it, Vio needs him. And I'm worried about if Shadow does hate Vio. If he in fact does, I need to do everything I can to stop Shadow from ever seeing and saying it to Vio. But Vio is going to test it in a week. I need a way-... wait... I have access to his plans.

I could seek off in the night and run the test by myself. If it doesn't work, I just put the plan back and let Vio go through it himself. If Shadow appears I can figure out how he feels about Vio. If it's distrust, hate or anything else negative, I'll get rid of him and the notes. Vio would never know Shadow hated him and I could continue to steal Vio from the dead man's hold. If Shadow does have positive feelings for Vio, I'll take him to him and try to use him like a box of chocolates. That last probably won't work.

Vio says he's almost finished with the plans for the first. He's only adjusting a few small details, so I'll borrow the notes tonight. It's the least likely to succeed because it's the first, Vio will mainly be using it for information. And for all we know Shadow is completely dead, or in the Dark World.

Blue has been prying about what's been happening with me. He's also starting to notice something's up with Vio, a bit late huh. I get that it's his way of being caring but he ain't known for that. I'm debating telling him about Vio loving Shadow, but what exactly would I tell him and where do I stop.

Leaving my thoughts I notice Vio finally passed out. Hopefully he won't have any nightmares, cause I won't be there to help him. I take the plans and find an empty field away from our house. The moonlit grass almost blue, pale flowers seemingly glowing and trees acting like a boarder. Plenty of room to experiment, or hide and observe when it does work.

The notes Vio made take awhile to understand, especially in the Dark unlit night. But eventually it all becomes set up. I cover the locket in the temple water and than the fairy water, I sprinkle the dead skin the anti-fairy inside closing it inside. Finally it's laid inside the box away from any and all light.

**One... two... three... four... five.............. 100.**

Nothing. I guess it didn't work, I'll leave it in the box just in case. But I don't think it will go on over time. But at least I have more time alone with Vio, before Shadow can stop me. Packing it all back up and go back home. The notes placed back along with the box. Vio begins to shift more.

Sadly he did get a nightmare. I don't know how long it's been happening. But I'm willing to start risking it again, I get in the bed beside him, starting to cuddle him. I kiss his shoulder before going back to sleep myself. Luckily I have good dream.


	27. Finally

**Vio pov.**

Yawning the sun fills my eyes earning a whine. Shadow would probably nail the window shut. I do like the lights, and Green wouldn't allow it. Shifting to stop it from burning my eyes I realize the arms around me. Green must have gotten over whatever he was upset with me about. Green nuzzles me, lovingly... probably thinking of some girl, like Zelda...

Why does it sadden me? Thinking about Green being with some girl. Must be that he's acting like Shadow really is. Loving... but It is just to stop me from killing myself. He doesn't love me, Shadow did, he told me.... Green just cares enough to help me with my issues and getting back the one who does love me.

Green yawns "Oh your already awake Violet~" sleep still heavy in his voice.

"How did you sleep?" He moves closer to me, pressing up against me. 

"I slept well" a blush lightly dusting my face. 

"That's good I hate it when you have nightmares," he tells me nuzzling me again.

"What are you doing?..." I whisper shivering.

"Your warm, and soft" He answers squeezing me. 

"We need to get up. I'm going to run the first attempt tonight and I need to fix up the last details." I whine trying to sit up. 

Green groans letting go and sitting beside me. I wince my back aching a tad from a bad position I must of been in for at least most of the night.

"Hey you ok, you fell off the bed last night, if I remember correctly. It didn't look too bad but I'm not an expert..." Green admits nervously smiling. 

"Well my head doesn't hurt so that's good." I say getting up. 

"Yeah that would be really bad." Green hugs me from behind.

"At the very least let me give you a back ride" Green says lightly pushing me down on to my stomach. 

"Hey" I protest though not seriously. Green starts to lightly rub circles on to my back. Sighing I relax letting Green the freedom to roam my body. He gently continues happily slowly going down.

It soon ends Green let's up stopping completely. "Better?" He asks, as I feel the bed shift. Getting back up I see that he crossed his legs. That's a bit odd, but this is probably his first time trying massage. I nod getting up and going over to my desk.

Green for whatever reason leaves in a hurry. Must either be really hungry or really need to go the bathroom.


	28. Digging Your Own Grave

**Green pov.**

Well Vio won't see it. But there's still the matter of Red and Blue... Of course I got a boner. I tried to picture him as someone else, someone I didn't like. But it didn't work, I had to get a boner, while he was aware of everything around him, and when I can't just use the couch. I could try to use the guest room but someone would know something was up. To make matters worse, I'm still in the hallway.

"Green, Vio, breakfast is Ready!" Red calls from downstairs. Fuck! I quickly go into Guest room closing the door. 

"Can you get Green to bring mine up, I'm working!" I hear the door across open, meaning Vio is the one behind the voice. 

"No it's really sticky and you might get it on your work!" Red calls back. Vio walks down the hall and goes to the kitchen, his steps a little heavier than normal.

**Vio pov.**

Shouldn't Green be down here? He did go out before me, and even if I couldn't hear the door Red would have. Blue is outside practicing some moves but Green isn't with him. Plus this is Green's favourite, blue berry cinnamon muffins. Maybe he went to wash up or something. Red has a habit of putting a bit too much sugar and/ or cinnamon, so that's why their sticky, it's not like it bugs Green. So where did he go off?

Blue comes in his clothes ruffed up from practicing this morning. 

"Where's Green?" Blue asks leaning on the table. 

"No clue, Vio he was out of bed when you came down right?" Red asks starting to get concern. 

"He left our room just before you called us down," I answer crossing my arms. 

"I'll go upstairs to find the idiot," Blue announces going up.

**Blue pov.**

Well there's only three rooms up here, I can cross off his own. And I made it clear to stay the Dark World out of my (and Red's) room. So that leaves the guest room. Opening the door, I hear a startled thump. 

"I can hear you idiot." I growl going over to the other side of the plain bed. 

"Fine, just be quiet." Green hisses at my, as he comes into view, I take note of his crossed legs.

"You're hard." I state crossing my arms, and raising my eyebrow. 

"Yeah... see why I went in here" Green confirms blushing as he looks away. 

"Did you see Vio changing or something?" Asking while sitting down on the other end of the bed. 

"I offered to rub his back, after he told me it was hurting..." Green shyly smiles clearly embarrassed.

"So you left the room so he wouldn't see it, and then Red called you down, so now your waiting for it to go away or?" Thankfully it's most likely the first, because A his pants are on and fully up, B there's no cleaning supplies here. 

"Yeah..." Green sighs crossing his legs further.

"I'll tell them you didn't feel great so you went back to bed," Green gets up and walks over to his own room. I go down repeating the the message and sitting down annoyed.


	29. Why?

**Vio pov.**

The sun has finally set, the sky turning to the darkest blue. I much prefer the night sky, filled with white specks, rather then the burning day. I have better night vision than my counterparts, must be because of my insomnia keeping me up so late, and my few short nights with my Shadow. He was everything I wanted, but we met at the wrong place, at the wrong time.

Hopefully I can at least get a flicker anything to say "You're on the right track". I crave his touch, his strong arms around me, lovingly. Hopefully I can soon have that feeling. The way Shadow would just wrap his arms around me, was nice. I wish I had realized it earlier, but I only realized how much I wanted him, when I saw the hurt in his eyes, as the mirror replayed my betrayal.

But Green is starting to do the exact same things. I can't make sense of it, Shadow wanted me because he didn't have any other friends. We grew up with plenty and we're not alone here, Blue and Red are just a wall away. Yet he seems to always be by my side, like he's been starving for attention. A few times thus month he automatically just goes into my bed wrapping his arms around me.

And I'm starting to like it. His warm embrace, the way he fretz over my health. Comforts me when I have nightmares, offers help. But that's not what I'm confused over, but I think I'm enjoying it too much. I'm starting to yearn for him to spend more time with me. Regardless of how I feel for him or am starting to feel, Shadow's more important.

Shaking my head and escaping the void I had entered, I start packing up my work. Organising it by importance, type, and order of use. I'll have to ask Green if he wants to come with. I don't want to tell Blue or Red at least for now, the two just wouldn't understand. I'm still surprised Green does. When I do start to feel like I can trust them I'm going straight to Red, he's much more understanding than Blue.


	30. The First Test

**Vio pov.**

"Green, Green, come on wake up" I've been spending the last ten minutes trying to wake him up. When I asked his if he wanted to come help me, tonight he said there was no way he'd allow me to do it on my own. To be honest that kinda creeps me out, but I guess he's just been over protective since he found out. Losing my cool for a sec I just flat out push him out of bed.

"Ow!" He winces holding the arm he fell on. 

"Sorry but nothing was waking you..." I apologize but I doubt he heard it, I crawl over the bed looking at him. 

He looks up at me "No no it's fine..." he gets up hugging me. 

"I almost forgot about the plan, sorry," he tells me taking the bag.

Through out the walk he stayed ahead leading me to a grass field. The mountains covered the majority of the field in a shadow. Looks like we choose a good night the moon usually shines over most of the forest. Setting up the process, the big change I made was having it so the locket is completely soaked, before placed.

A slight glow comes off, a dark purple almost black forms around it. I really didn't think anything would happen on our first try. I quickly record it in my notes. Sadly within half an hour the oozing glow fades leaving us with nothing more.

"Well that was a whole lot more than I was expecting." Green says getting me to face him, as he gives me an awkward smile. 

"I wish it had work but I'm happy with what I got..." I mumble a bit, looking off to the side. I just hop we can use the locket again.

"Don't worry about it, Shadow isn't going anywhere. We'll get him back, I promise Violet." Green says wrapping his arms around me in a hug. I return it reluctantly after a few seconds of argument in my head

Packing up, Green once again takes the bag and starts heading back, "you don't have to carry it, I'm more than willing to, you know." 

To be honest it's a little annoying, "No, no it's fine, I know you how you, stay up to finish the notes and such. It's the least I can do," Green tells me as our house comes into sight.


	31. Anniversary

**Green pov.**

It's finally here. The anniversary of Vaati's and Ganon's defeat. And more importantly Shadow's death, along with Vio's planned death. I can't let Vio out of my sight. Not even for a second. I'm not sure he's aware of the date, but Blue or Red will be celebrating, so he'll of course find out, probably before breakfast.

"Green, did you sleep well?" Vio asks as I sit up. I didn't wake up last night, so Vio probably didn't sleep at all. 

"I slept wellish, did you sleep at all?" I respond noting the bags under his eyes. 

"Not a wink... I can't remember the exact day it is... but I know Shadow's death is reaching it's anniversary...." he just stares at the ground.

"Let me make this clear; I'm staying with you until dawn of the day after it. I'm not losing you and that's final." I state standing up, he just nods not caring.- 

The door slams open "Yo, idiots get up it's the anniversary of Vaati's and Ganon's defeat!" Blue yells throwing a pillow at us. Great I don't even get a nice moment, before Vio finds out it is in fact Shadow's anniversary of Death.

Vio tears up slightly. "Blue, get out. Vio had a really bad nightmare. He needs some time alone." I state extremely mad. Blue rolls his eyes leaving. I sit beside Vio, as he lets his control go. He bawls, I wrap my arms wrapped tightly around him. 

"Shh... It's ok... Shadow will want you to be happy..." I whisper, Vio's cries getting much worse with that. 

"Remember my promise?... I'll make sure you get him back...." I remind, it barely helps.

It took half an hour for him to calm down and stop crying. How can someone achieve so much in just a week? Shadow was our enemy but within just a week, Vio got him to wake up from the picture Ganon painted for him. And he got Vio so in love, that he was willing to die for him. To be honest I'm jealous of that.

With four times the amount of time and I have barely scraped the need to die.

"Green?..." Vio asks his eyes puffy. 

"What is it Vio?..." I whisper back to him. 

"Why do you care do much... about me... And helping me?..." he says staring into my eyes. I knew he was going to ask that eventually. 

"You wouldn't want my help if you knew... I'll tell you... one day, I promise.... My Violet..." it's all I can say.


	32. You Can't Go

**Time skip half a year**

**Vio pov.**

Maybe I should go out on my own. After all I could get more work done without being interrupted by the others. And I wouldn't get in Green's way, he's been spending all his free time just to help me and I can't do anything to really repay him. Blue and Green rarely spar anymore because of this too. But my biggest reason is that I'm worried Blue and Red won't approve of me trying to bring Shadow back, and/or Shadow himself.

Now I just need to work out the details, and tell Green. Sitting up, I stretch a bit, I've been working for a few hours and I think I'm close to another break through. Turning around I see Green looking at me, a slight blush on his face(?). 

"Umm... Green I need to talk to you," I state unsure how exactly to ask him. 

He seems to snap out of something shaking his head slightly, "Yeah what do you need, Violet?"

"I think I should move out," I answer looking at him intently for his response. 

"No!" He tells me his voice slightly raised, going over to me. 

"Why not? I'd be out of your way and I could better focus on getting Shadow back," I argue crossing my arms. 

"Vio. Less than a year ago you were planning on killing yourself. You were nothing but skin, bones and scars. Why the Dark World would I ever trust you to live on your own?" He says taking my work.

"It's clear you need a break from this. Read a different book, take a nap, eat, I don't care. You need a break from all this research." Green demands moving my notes and book to his bed. 

"Fine, I just want to get out of your hair." I tell him a little angry at him for mentioning my past condition. Either way he does have point with that, even if it is petty.

"I'll read downstairs." I tell him grabbing a book and shutting the door behind me loudly. Red opens the door to his own room, probably concerned. 

"Vio, what's wrong?..." he seems a bit distracted saying that. 

"Me a Green had a slight disagreement, don't worry Red," I tell him walking past him. Red seems to accept that answer as the door closes after I pass.

A few minutes after I refresh my memory on the story. I hear steed rhythm of thumps. Sounds like Blue's extreme angry. I just hope he doesn't hurt Red or make a big mess.


	33. The Truth Slips

**Green pov.**

Kicking a few stones, the small wild life flees. Sighing I sit down on a mossy rock. "What am I going to do?"I mumble playing with a twig. A few twigs snap and my head shoots to face the culprit. Blue. We make eye contact. 

After a brief moment I break the silence "What are you doing out here?" 

"You seemed stress. And I'm guessing you want someone to talk to" he answers sitting next to me.

"So what is it bugging you?" He asks, pulling on my shoulder to make me face him. 

"Vio is in love with someone else... And he said he was considering moving out...." A few tears come down with the words. 

"How long has this crush lasted, I doubt it's serious," Blue asks rubbing my back. 

"It's lasted over a year... And he met them while we were separated," Shit he only talked to Shadow in that time!

"Wait a minute, he only met Shadow- Oh Goddesses!" Blue says looking at me shocked. 

"I know... I've been beaten by a dead guy...." more tears come as I look away. 

"At least you don't have any competition that living, who can try to win his heart..." Blue offers me, trying to give a nervous smile. 

"Vio's is trying to find a way to bring him back..." that's when I break down and fully start crying.

Blue stays quiet, lost at what to say. "Green, is that what you're helping Vio with? You're literally trying to bring back your only competition." Blue deadpans, it would sound stupid to anyone who didn't know about what Violet was planning. 

"You realized you could have at least tried to say he's gone or something even if it is extremely mean, or something like that," I think he meant that the dead should just be left to rest.

"Blue... considering I already screwed up... I might as well go all the way...." ok I should just shut up, I'm regretting everything that's coming out of my mouth. 

"Nope," Blue covers my mouth, "don't drag me into whatever nightmare you're going through, you can deal with the rest on your own. I don't know how to help you at all in situation," he's honest at least, and did stop me from spilling the rest.

"Thanks... you're still shit at empathy." One of the things Blue has a habit of shifting what he means to sound less open and caring.


	34. Sneaking Out

**Vio pov.**

Even if I don't move out I still want a break from Blue at least for a day. So I pack a small lunch and a few things for the weather. And I do need to get back at Green for what he said. I can take care of myself, my hunger has also returned, yet he acts like I constantly need to be monitored like a baby!

Walking past Green's bed he shifts, I go a bit more carefully around him. Opening the door, Green thankfully doesn't react. Part at me screams at me to stay and I really am tempted to but I really do need to focus on getting Shadow. So I go downstairs write a quick note and rush before either myself or Green can stop me.

I would like to go to the field we've been doing our attempts in. But It be better to do it just slightly away. I'd get to anxious and rush to making another attempt, right now my biggest fear is that the more time goes on the harder it'll be to get Shadow back... if we can get him back....

The current theory is that we need it to be a new moon (No reflection of the sun) because shadow creatures are much stronger when it's dark out. A power source so he can stably stay in our world without fading. A dark environment to live in afterwards just in case he can't be in light at all. But the last one is tricky, because the others don't know about me (and Green) trying to bring Shadow back, and I haven't told Green yet. But I think it needs a way to link the ritual back to us, I think it needs blood.

If it does then there's the problem of getting it. There's not a lot of monsters here, so I can't just wait until we all have minor cuts. I can't cut without Green telling everything to Blue and Red. Even if Green would let me for the attempt and gave me a little of his, Shadow would most likely need a whole sample because we are only a quarter each of his whole reflection.


	35. He's Back

**Green pov.**

Vio just came back! Thank the Goddesses he's ok. I rush over and hug him. Vio squeaks not expecting it. 

"Where the Dark World were you?!" I shout leading him back into our room. 

"I just needed some space..." Vio mumbles not looking at me. 

"I was so worried, I thought you might have left for good!" I squeeze him dreading the very thought of Vio joining Shadow, in you know.

"I don't need to be babied. I'm not a kid, I'm just as old as you are." Vio states trying to get me to let go of him. 

"I know that, but I can't help but worry about you. I lo- care about you," shit I almost said love. Vio rolls his ice blue eyes, pushing me off and going back to work on bringing Shadow back. When it comes to the game of love he's a lucky bastard.

 **Time skip to the nigh** t

I slipped some sleeping meds into Vio's food for two reasons. He really does need more sleep. Second I need to test his new method.

I grab his notes, a needle I poked myself with, along with the other's (I did use separate needles don't worry). Sneaking out I note the full moon. That might affect the results negatively but if it does work than I can see better. Vio does have the best night vision, followed by me recently. But I get the locket, piece of the Dark mirror, and miscellaneous supplies.

Setting up, it begins to glow a strange black light. That's gotta be a first. The light begins to become a sludge taking form. The lighted areas a glossy purple. Limbs and a head form, within the hour. Features, as well as a black version of our tunic, thankfully, also forms. Within another hour Shadow Link is fully formed and breathing, laying down curled up asleep.

Fuck now he can actually take Violet!

I grab the locket and hide behind a bush waiting for him to wake up. My left hand ready to grab my sword if need be.


	36. Green's Jealousy Rising

**Shadow pov.**

Groaning I open my eyes, my vision is blurred and my entire body feels stretched and achy. Sounds painfully enter me like burning metal. My vision clears revealing Green, his sword in hand defensively. I look around, this is a regular forest from what I can tell. It's definitely night, the moon just visible by being slightly darker in the sky. Green's probably struggling to see anything in this light.

Wait why is _h_ e here?... If Ganon or Vaati tried to bring me back I'd at least be in the Dark World. And I know the Goddesses wouldn't bring me back, especially not so soon. And the only person with the slightest chance of evening wanting me back is Vio. And I clearly ain't dead anymore! So why the fuck is Green here instead of him?!

"Green? Why are you here? Where is Vio?" I ask slowly sitting up. He is armed, and I'm not so it wouldn't be wise to make any sudden movements right now. 

"Vio's at home," he answers coldly glaring at me. There has to be more to this. I know Green wouldn't bring me back on his own at least.

Might as well just get it out "How the Dark World am I alive?" He hesitates to answer me, leaving a few minutes of silence between us. 

"Vio wanted you back, he came up with a good number of attempts to do so, I'm just making sure you don't hurt him." Ok What did I do to him? He sounds like he hates me for every and any possible reason. But my heart does flutter when he mentions Vio.

"So Vio is the reason why I'm breathing again," a small smile forms. Green seemingly bites his tongue turning away from me. 

"Well I guess I don't have to worry about that...." he mumbles to where I can barely understand. I stand up, I probably still have some sort of anchor still so I better ask.

"So what did you use as an anchor for me?" I question moving closer to him. It's definitely not as strong as the Dark Mirror but it definitely has some power. 

"I don't trust you. I know that you could easily just be acting. So until I trust you I'll be keeping it and I won't tell you. Just follow me ok." Green states coldly he turns to glare at me.

His eyes aren't angry, and there's only a hint of distrust. But they're both filled with jealousy....


	37. It's Been So Long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love that song

**Vio pov.**

My nightmare wakes me, tears fill my eyes. Yet another dream about, Shadow, when he found out I betrayed him. His eyes full of hurt, anger and a small bit of disbelief. His fists clenching, and of course his order to kill me, to kill the traitor. I turn to face Green, he'll calm me down. But he's not there. I sit up looking around trying to find him.

Realizing I'm alone, tears fall down quicker. Where could he be? He's always here when I wake up. I don't want to be alone.... maybe he just went to the bathroom...? I squeeze my pillow a little, waiting for the door to open and Green to wrap his arms around me chasing away the nightmares.

It doesn't come instead I hear the front door open and two sets of feet walking up the stairs(?) It's too dark out for Green and Blue to be fighting outside. Blue wouldn't go out there with Red cause he hates the cold. And It's not like Red or Green would want to go outside for any reason this late. And I locked the door last night.

One of the two says something brief too muffled by the door for me to make out. The door opens revealing Green, whoever he's with stays out of sight from the door. 

"Why are you up Violet?" He asks seemingly a little nervous and a hint of jealousy which quickly fades seeing me. 

"I had another nightmare...." I mumble squeezing my pillow tighter sitting up. 

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I brought you something that will cheer you right up" he says hugging me.

"You can come in now...." Green says moving away from me with a sigh. Looking at the door my eyes widen. My heart speeds up. My lungs forget how to take oxygen in. It's Shadow! I get up and practically tackle him in a hug. He hugs back squeezing me a bit. 

"I've missed you too Vi," he tells me rubbing my back soothingly.

"I've been testing your methods before you so if Shadow did hate you, I could get rid of him without you knowing," Green admitted going over to us. Looking up I yawn getting tired again and leaning into Shadow. Shadow picks me up taking me to the bed and laying down with me. Cuddling I see one last thing before going out like a candle, Green with his eyes filled with pain.


	38. Rest of The Night

**Shadow pov.**

I kiss his head, rubbing his back. He yawns after a few minutes. 

"You should go back to bed" I say moving over there with him. 

He groans letting go and lying down. I go to leave but his hand grabs mine squeezing.

"Please don't go, I don't want to be without you. Cause if this is a dream I want to be with you as long as possible...." he whispers sadly still looking at our hands. 

"Alright...." a blush stains my cheek, noticing his half dazed eyes. Sitting down next to him and moving under the sheets he wraps his arms around me. Blushing darker I do the same.

He yawns breathing a quick good night, before sleep takes over, a smile still present on his face. I pull myself closer counting the seconds in between each breathe. Being a Dark Worlder I only need a third of a Hylian's sleep while healthy. And I've been taking the big sleep for who knows how long. It must have been a while considering how he looks noticeable older.

Even their eyes are different... For the brief moment I've seen them, Vio's are a much paler blue and a small bit of purple in the center. And Green's, are a sky blue with a small range of greens, like pine and grass. I haven't seen Red or Blue but I'm assuming the same has happened to them. And with the two I've seen even their bodies have changed. Green has a bit more muscle and is a bit taller than the last time I've been around. Vio has grown much but he's thinner with what I'm guessing to be a more flexible frame.

A sad heavy sigh fills my ears. Turning my head just slightly, my eyes catch on to Green. If I was a Light Worlder I wouldn't have caught it. 

"....lucky bastard...." he breaths out his voice telling me he doesn't mean it at least for the most part but also jealousy and lots of it. He sits me still looking at us not realizing I was doing the same.

"Vio's never going to choose me now..." he whispers to himself tears starting to form in his eyes. So that's why he's been so cold to me. Because he's figured out we have our eyes locked on the same boy in purple. Or... maybe Vio returns my affections. That's probably hoping for too much. After all I only really opened up to him for about a week.

Green lays back down, a few tears dripping down his face. My heart aches for a moment. Everyone should get to be with who they love. But the worlds' are unfair and even if all three of the goddesses tried not everyone will get a happy ending. Nothing has the power to change that but at the very least we can try to make those we meet happy.

But even with my little belief, I'm not going to stop giving my affections to Vi.


	39. Not Wanting to Choose

**Vio pov.**

Waking up I feel my arms wrapped around the boy in my bed. Looking up I'm happily surprised to see Shadow. I nuzzle him, smiling I pull myself a little closer. Looking around I see Green on the other bed, my heart for some reason aches. I want him... But I just got Shadow back... I can't leave him again, even if it's just to the other bed.

Shadow wakes up, and kisses my head. Looking back at him, I remember why I love him. He is sweet to whoever he feel he can be open with. 

"So my book obsessed friend, I take it Red and Blue don't know about me?" He asks knowing the answer but just double checking.

Sighing I answer "No, and I really don't want to explain this because while Red will most likely understand with just a few words of clarification, or at least try to understand. Blue won't we're both very stubborn, I like to think of myself as objective, at least for the most part, Blue on the other hand is kinda subjective... And I doubt he'll be quick to welcome you...." finishing I sigh again. 

"Well we could just not tell them, or just Blue," he offers pulling me closer to whisper in my ear "I could be your dirty secret~" I laugh playfully batting him.

"They are going to find out about you eventually, and Red and Blue are dating. So Red probably wouldn't keep it secret long... But we should try telling him alone first so we have a stronger side before dealing with Blue, but for now I just want to cuddle," I do just that turning around and spooning him. Not seeing him I'm not sure how he reacted to it but I hope it's a good.

"Which I notice there's been a lot of changes to your bodies..." he trails off his cheeks feeling slightly warmer. 

"Yeah I guess, I take it you don't know how long you've been... dead," I ask feeling him shake his head. 

"About a year and a half, after a year of having the four sword out our eyes all change reflecting our colours. I stopped eating for a while, so I'm trying to regain a bit of muscle. Green hasn't changed much but he definitely not the 'original', which he thankfully dropped. Red has a surprisingly thin waist compared to his... umm... lower area. And Blue trains a lot and he's gained a lot of muscle because of it," I explain the most visible changes.

Green ends up getting our attention by falling off the bed. Shadow gets up to help him, I shiver missing his warmth...


	40. Explaining

**Green pov.**

Shadow picks me up and placing me back on my bed. Blushing I look away, he goes back to Vio. A knock fills our ears "You guys ok, I heard something fall?" Red asks through the door. Shadow hides under Vio's bed. Vio gets up going to answer it. I sit up making it look like I got up myself.

"We're ok Red, Green just fell off his bed. Want to come in?" He says while opening the door. I guess Vio wants to explain Shadow now. It makes sense though, Red is pretty understanding, and Blue should be told last so that we can just focus on him. Red comes in hugging Vio before heading over to me. 

"You ok Green?" He kindly asks, I nod giving him a hug.

"Red can we tell you something?..." Vio asks his voice tainted nervously. Red smiles nodding politely. "promise you won't freak out?" I add in glancing at Shadow's hiding spot. 

"Of course, you'll tell Blue right?" Red says starting to see that this is serious. 

"In a bit, but no one else can know," Vio says sitting on my bed. 

"I figured, I'm pretty good at reading emotions," he says crossing his legs.

"To be honest, I have no idea where to begin... I... just give him a chance, you can come out now...." Vio says finding himself lost, deciding to tackle the big issue, and work from there. Red looks confused, but as Shadow moves his face changes to major shook. Shadow coming out, cracking a crooked, nervous smile. 

"Hey Red. Long time no see,"

Red stays quiet. "You brought him back?..." Shadow sits on the bed nodding. 

"So for the last seven months this was your goal... I knew Vio loved you, I knew he was depressed, I was just thought he needed time... that and I was afraid of making it worse...." Red speaks again, working through his thoughts. Vio blushes nodding to confirm the statement.

"I understand, I know Vio would never truly love someone who was evil, I know something broke the mirror and that every clue pointed to you." Red admits looking up giving his bright smile. 

"So you trust me?" Shadow asks his eyes covered in hopeful darkness. Red nods hugging him.


	41. Now Blue

**Blue pov.**

Where the heck is Red?! I woke up and he was missing when I know he was sleeping on my chest last night. And now I can't even find my cute little uke. So I'm a little annoyed. Knowing Red if he thought something was off, he'd go check it out. But he wouldn't have left the house, as his sword, shield, and both his rods are still in our room. And he would have left a note if he planned on being long.

I checked both the main floor and the basement, leaving only two places. The guest bedroom, but I don't see any reason he'd go in there. So that leaves the last option; he for whatever reason went into Vio's and Green's room. 

Going up to the door I knock, "Hey is Red in here?" Opening the door while talking.

Holy Mother Fucking Daughter of Din! My eyes widen and jaw drops. Why because the dead has risen. Shadow Link is sitting right next to Vio and Red on Green's bed. Both Red and Vio's eyes widen looking at me. This fucker destroyed the homes of hundreds!

I storm over, Shadow Link crawling backwards. "Blue calm down." Vio says sternly, trying to step in front of me. 

"Vio. Get the fuck out of the way." I say putting my hand on his shoulder. I don't care if Vio has some minor crush on him or not. Shadow is a danger. 

"Just give me a minute to explain!" He pleads. Just careful enough to not hurt him, I push him back on to the bed. Shadow scurrying under Vio's actual bed.

I easily lift it grabbing Shadow's upper arm. He looks at me scared, as I drag him out. Picking him up by it and placing him on Green's bed, never loosening my grip. 

"You have ten minutes to explain to me why I shouldn't kill him." I state firmly, Shadow shifting kinda like he was scared.

"He never actually killed anyone! Just destroyed shit and turn a few people into stuff!" Vio says immediately trying to get my hand off Shadow. It is true now that I think of it, anyone killed was technically done by monsters, and Dragons are one of the loudest monsters giving plenty of warning, for people to escape. "And he was only doing it because Ganon was forcing him into doing so!" Vio says giving up on moving my hand. Not a very strong point but better than nothing.

Green comes on surprised at the scene. "We have about nine minutes to convince Blue not to kill Shadow." Red explains quickly. 

Shadow whimpers slightly "He broke the Dark Mirror even though it was his life source. We would have died without that!" Vio says giving the third point and best so far. 

"And why is he here?" I state, Red looking curious as well. 

"Vio figured out a way to do it. I did it just to make sure he was on our side last night." Green says coming over.

"What's to stop him from going back to the enemies side? Even if he does want to now, chooses can change." I squeeze his arm slightly. 

"Well he needs a power source so one of us could keep it...." Vio trails off like he only just now realized something. 

"And where is your power source?" I look into Shadow's mismatching eyes. 

"I have it. He doesn't know where exactly, that's to make sure he can't take it." Green tells me crossing his arms.

I let Shadow's arm go, causing him to fall onto his right side. "Fine, I'm assuming we have to keep him secret." I leave in a huff still a bit annoyed at the fact me and Red were clearly not involved in this discussion at all. It is a bit surprising though, Green literally brought back his only competition from the dead. Whatever Green is planning it's either genius or extremely stupid.


	42. So Close

**Vio pov**.

Shadow lets out a heavy sigh of relief before slowly sitting up. I hug him tightly, feeling his heart beating fast. "When you told me Blue got really muscular, I didn't think he'd be _that muscular_." Shadow tells me starting to hug me back. Red decides to go off and try to get Blue to apologize. Green kinda just awkwardly stares....

I let go of him sitting up with (I hope) a very faint blush. "I'll make us something to eat," I say getting up and going out the door quickly. I close it, panting slightly, my heart banging in chest. My heart screaming at me to go back in there. But instead of just one it gives me two reasons. A) being the obvious one, is of course Shadow. But B)... is Green. I guess I can't deny it to myself anymore... I'm in love with both of them.

**Shadow pov.**

"Did you really have to stare?" I ask looking at Green. He doesn't answer mumbling to himself. 

"Look, I can tell you love Vio too, I won't get in your way if you don't get in mine. Deal?" I state bringing my hand out for he to accept. 

"What do you mean by that?" He asks giving me a confused stare.

"I'm willing to share him, if that's what Vio wants, I don't get monogamy, so there. But if you try to stop me from taking Vio's heart all together, I will be doing the same. And I'm sure we both know he would have kissed me if you weren't staring." I state crossing my arms and getting up. 

Green gets up going in front of me "fine, whatever makes Vio happy," shaking my hand.

"Now that we have that settled, do you have any clothes I can wear?" I ask leaning onto my left foot. 

"They may not fit perfectly but you'll have to borrow one of mine," he goes to the dresser, leaning over. 'Well Green's rather attractive~' I think licking my lips slightly at the sight. I straighten up when he looks back, giving me the clothes before leaving. I quickly change following him.


	43. Trying to Deny

**Vio pov.**

I can't love both of them! There's no way they'll approve! Whoever heard of love between more than two individuals. I hit my head, trying to clear it.

I love Shadow, his beautiful dark purple hair, those deep eyes, and muscles. And he isn't exactly lacking in his personality, he's care free, and just so dreamy~ Green I only see him as a friend... yeah he has pretty blond hair, and captivating eyes, a good amount of muscles too... No Vio stop it! Green can only be a friend. After all he only cares for me, listens, helps me, makes sure I'm taken care of, helps me when I have nightmares... Why can't I have both!

I slam the lid down "snap out of it Vio!" I whisper yell at myself. Footsteps starting to come down the stairs, shit!

"So what you making Vi?" Shadow says hugging me from behind, at a bit of an angle so that he's leaning onto me. 

"Some scrambled eggs with hash browns...." I say leaning back up into him. 

"That sounds lovely Violet," Green says hugging me from the other side. 'This is wonderful!' Stop it brain, neither would want me if they knew I was having these thoughts!

They both stay like that for a few moments. The argument in my head over my feelings about it ended with it being amazing winning. They let go going to sit at the table. I don't look back, afraid they'd notice my bright red blush.

I try to get it to calm down as I finish cooking. I get three plates, putting them on the table. Shadow gets up serving the food. I sit next to him, and Green... they sat on opposite sides of the table. They both shift closer to me. I try to ignore Green, to let those feelings die, but it hurts so much.


	44. It Happened in a Dream

**Vio pov.**

_Shadow, Green and me are lying down,in a field, I_ _don't_ _recognize_ _it, or remember how we got here, but either way we're here. The sun is starting to set_ _as_ _well creating beautiful lighting. Shadow pulls me closer, nuzzling me_ slightly. _Green does the same_ _petting_ _me slightly. I blush a shade rivaling Red's tunic. "So_ _Violet_ _are you enjoying yourself?~" Green teases kissing me._

 _On_ _instinct_ _I return it, keeping my lips there_ , feeling spark like sensations. He starts trailing them down my jaw _, Shadow taking his place. I moan_ _feeling_ _Green licking up and down_ _my_ _neck, giving Shadow the chance to invade_ _my_ _mouth._

 _"_ _Such a good little flower~" Green teases before biting down on my neck._

_I try to answer only to find that my voice doesn't work. But for some reason I just can't find myself caring._

_They pull away, admiring me with smirks. I blush whining slightly at the attention. Shadow pulls me closer, starting to strip me, caressing my thigh, as Green kisses my neck. Before_ _striping_ _himself, Green doing the same._

_"Good boy Violet~ are you enjoying yourself?~" Green whispers in my ears, getting me to quickly nod._

_"Want more?~" Shadow whispers in the other, I nod more._

_They squeeze my thighs separating them. Moaning, Green goes_ _in between_ _them, Shadow going behind me. They grind against me, teasing me._

 _Green thrusts in, moaning loudly, "_ _So_ _good~" groaning. Shadow working on stretching me out more. I bite my tongue, Green starting to move. After a few minutes Shadow joins him._

I jolt up looking around. So it was all just a dream.... It's the first dream I've had since, well, ever really. Yet I'm crying... because I can't get it to come true. I-I want them both, I want them both to love me!


	45. Shadow's Approach

**Shadow pov.**

"Oh Viooo~" I call coming into his and mine (kinda) room. Vio looks up from his book, which he was reading on his stomach, back arched up slightly from his bed. 

"What do you need Shadow?" He asks smiling slightly at me. 

"I want your attention while the others are out" I sit next to him stealing his book away. He rolls his eyes showing no evidence of being annoyed.

I toss the book onto Green's bed, not hard enough to harm it, Vio would get mad if I did. 

"I want to go for a walk," I take his hand. 

He squeezes it getting up and following me. 

"Good Vivi, is there any lakes or rivers near by?" I ask getting an umbrella to help with the horrible fucking light. 

"There's a stream but we only really use it for water..." he tells me hugging me. 

"Then we must go on a quest for one!" I exaggerate going outside and opening the umbrella up.

He giggles following and going into the woods me. "After we find one, what do we do next?" He asks chuckling walking beside me. 

"We... We build a house!" I make up on the fly. 

"Alright, I'm not good at construction, we could start making a frame for one," he goes over probably not realizing it's not in his head.

We explore going through the darkest path paved by the trees. "There's a cave over here!" Vio shouts waving to get my attention, I run over to him, talking his hand and leaving him in. 

"Good job! There's even a river running through here!" I tell him going over to it and checking to see if it's drinkable. Vio smiles at me, while giggling at my endeavours.

"I guess we start building now, I saw some broken branches from the storm awhile back" he says, going back outside. I follow gathering the larger branches and dragging them inside. 

Vio does the same before looking at the sky, "it's getting pretty late, we really need to be getting back. We probably should of already gotten back..." he tells me frowning slightly.

"You're right, guess we both lost track of time," I pick my umbrella back up, starting to head back.


	46. Green's Approach

**Green pov.**

"Violet, I want you to come with me for a bit," I tell him taking his hand and taking him outside. 

"I got that but for what?" He asks in an amused attitude. 

"Just thought we could use some alone time together," I smile saying it, it's one of the most romantic things to do, especially with Vio as a unknowing date.

The field is great for privacy and the flowers are starting to bloom. I've gone over what to do repeatedly in my head. Bring his favourite chocolate sweets to share and a few healthier snacks. Find a way to ask him about his favourite flowers, I don't want to just guess violets because it's his name.

Arriving I offer him a place to sit, even if it's still just the ground. He smiles taking it, and leaning onto my shoulder when I sit down. 

"So why did you want me to come out here?" He asks cuddling for a sec, before sitting up. 

"I don't like that you're spending all your time with Shadow. I want your time as well, you mean a lot to mean," I tell him rubbing his back softly. 

"I'm sorry, I'm just dealing with a lot of internal drama... I don't know what to do..." he tells me squeezing my hand. 

"Violet, you can talk to me, I'll do everything I can to help, I promise..." I tell him, pulling closer to me, with him nodding slightly.

Carefully I pull a treat out, a milk chocolate with a cherry in a shape of a heart. Putting it up to his lips, Vio looking up at me surprised, after a short glace at me he takes it. I put the sweets between us, so It's easier to share. Vio hums a bit taking a few more. "Violet, I don't suppose your favourite flower is violets?" I chuckle playing with his hair. 

"No... I do like them, but I love orchids, especially purple Dendrobium," he tells me chuckling. Good now I know what to get him when I ask him to be my boyfriend, and I'm 90% sure Shadow doesn't know that.

After awhile Vio yawns starting to fall asleep. I pet his side, watching lovingly as he drifts off. I pick him and the stuff up carefully, carrying him back home and to bed. "Hey Green," Shadow tells me as I come back in. 

"Have you been here the whole day?" I ask watching him shrug. I roll my eyes playfully while tucking Vio in and getting in to cuddle him.


	47. Contemplating Confession

**Green pov.**

Three months, our little dance has been going on for three whole unbearably long months. And Vio has seemingly evened out the time Shadow and I spend with them. Red and Blue have long since noticed the change. The tension practically has a physical form now, from the two of us both trying to gain his affections and Vio not realizing it. At this point we're starting to wonder if he is just ignoring it.

Sighing I go outside, I want to confess before he goes back to avoiding me again, but that goes against the agreement. Based on my understanding, we either wait until Vio confesses to liking either Shadow or both of us. Or confess at the same time, and possible saying he can choose both if he wants, which I so hope he does. We both know he loves Shadow, he was willing to kill himself just cause he thought Shadow hated him.

Shadow joins me sitting next to me, leaning back, just slightly against me.

"So do you think it's a good time to confess?" he asks looking at me, intertwining from his fingers. 

"What do you think his answer will be?..." I ask looking away. 

"I'm not sure, he seems to be trying to spend more time with me but he hates telling you no. I think he doesn't realize that polyamory is an option..." Shadow tells me sighing sadly. 

"I wish there was a way for people to even just know that it exists, and not just assume it's cheating..." I add, cheating is breaking an agreement, polyamory is being open to the idea of multiple lovers and being open to those we might start one with.

Shadow sits up looking at the window, though faint I can see the outline of someone, being our room it's easy to guess who it is. 

"We need to just get it done with... What do you think would be a good time?" I confess knowing it's just going to get worst if we wait. 

"I think we should do it a sunset, but I want to get him a present, so could it be around the weekend?" He puts in, with me nodding. 

"I know what I'm going to get him," I tell him smiling while sitting up. He smiles doing the same and going back inside.

I get up looking briefly at the book I snuck out. It's about flowers, if I'm getting him orchids, I need to know where.


	48. Planning it Out

**Green pov.**

Going into town, Shadow apparently can mimic how any of us look, so he came with me, looking like Vio. "I'll give you fifty rupees, nothing more, Vio rarely comes here, so it won't be weird if you ask me for directions," I tell him handing him a purple rupee. He takes it walking to the open market.

I go to the other side of town trying to find that flower shop Red talked about. He said it had flowers from further than the Zora's domain, which the lady buys them from. Now I know that chances are I can't get the exact flowers (purple Dendrobium) but I should be able to at least get Orchids and violets.

Arriving the bell at the door, the owner coming in from the back. Red hair reached her mid back, freckled skin on a pale background, completed with green eyes. 

"Hello what can I interest you in?" She tells me smiling, wiping the dirt on her hands on to her skirt. 

"Yes, do you have purple Dendrobium orchids? I'm going to use them to confess to my crush," I tell her, putting my hand in my pocket.

"I got six of the species, four of which I'm using to breed. Two are purple, the others white, I can sell you a purple one, but it'll be more expensive," she tells me crossing her arms in a friendly way. 

"How much then, I know what my budget is already," I tell her getting my wallet out. 

"35 rupees for a purple, 25 for a white" she tells me going into the back to show them. 

"I'll take it, they're worth it for ten extra rupees" I tell her looking over the flowers. The purple having white centers, and the whites being a nice solid plain, but still the purple are best.

Paying I pick up my prize, going to find Shadow. Walking to the market I see him buying some sour candy with Vio's favourite chocolates. In his arms a book, fitting the themes of monsters, love, and despair, it fits what we're trying to achieve. The monsters fit their relationship, the love they share, and Vio's mental health while he was dead. Now will it work for him or go against him.

He start heading home, silently hoping for our little flower to be asleep.


	49. Overwhelmed to Say the Least

**Vio pov.**

"Hey Vi, I need to talk to you outside, can you meet me in the field in about 15 minutes?" Shadow asks getting me to look up from my book. 

Swallowing I nod, seeing Shadow in one of his tighter tunics, which defined his muscles quite well. He smirks at me closing the door and leaving. A blush over comes my face, deciding it quite liked it too. Ignoring it I get up, going to blush my hair, and well try to make myself look better.

Finishing I sigh getting up, leaving my hat on the bedside table. Leaving the sounds of our two other roommates, having a great time together and being very loud as well. Blushing I leave a little quicker. Going to the spot Shadow was resurrected. Seeing both him and Green. Guess I didn't have to get all dressed up, cause I guess we're just hanging out....

"Vio, as I'm sure you have at the very least suspected, if not figured out completely..." Green says giving a knowing glance to Shadow

Who continues "We both love you, and want you to be ours. So **what** do you choose?"

...

I c-can't choose! If I say Shadow, I get his true side; that goofy grin, his humor even if it's a little morbid. Not to mention how he brings out my more playful side, and how once he cares nothing will stop him. Even with death mountain.... But that means I can't have Green. His loving smile and open attitude. And his comforting attitude, and how he helped me through my depression. Listened to me when I needed it and continued. I can't lose either of them, not after all they have done for me. Not when I love them both, despite my best efforts... And now I get to lose both. Tears start to fall "I-I can't...." I get out with my tears getting heavier.

The go over to me hugging me trying to calm me down. "Don't cry... tell us what's wrong," they tell me as I squeeze me eyes shut. 

"I c-can't pick-k, just o-one of you... I l-love you bo-th!..." I tell them crying even more. 

Green rubs my back "oh Violet, me and Shadow don't care if you date both of us. We want you. And we want you to be happy," 

"R-really?... Promise you're ok with it?..." I ask opening my eyes and looking at them. 

Shadow nods "We promise," they kiss my head, rubbing my back gently.


	50. What To Say

**Green pov.**

Vio slowly drifts off, still very overwhelmed. I nuzzle him, both of us pulling him closer. "Shadow... I don't think it's a good idea to tell Red and Blue... that we're both dating him..." I whisper trying not to wake up this beautiful flower. 

"How come?... I don't want to hide it..." he whispers back knowing he's going to get the short end of the stick. 

"Mainly to keep the chances of them accidentally spilling to a minimum... and because Blue... Blue cares a lot about us. But when he's confused or pissed, he says things... and it really hurts Vio. Blue is trying to fix this, and has given a general apology, but he's not at that point." I tell him, fully picking Vio up.

"...Fine. But the second he is, we tell them. I don't like this. I want to flipping brag about this, for fucks sake!" Shadow tells me, getting up and avoiding eye contact. 

"Shadow... I'm sorry... it's just.... I'm being selfish... sorry, how about we just let Vio decide?" I offer standing up next to him. 

"Thanks... I just hate hiding just part of something..." he avoids eye contact starting to head home.

Arriving he climbs the wall to our room, why? I don't know. Opening the door I realize that Red and Blue are sleeping based on the silence. Shadow should have gotten to carry Vio. Entering our room, I see him lying down. 

"You awake?..." I ask quietly going over. A slight movement indicates it's a fifty, fifty chance.

Sighing I pull the blanket off him, not getting a reaction. So I put Vio beside him. Letting them cuddle in with each other, and finally placing the blanket back over them. Sighing I go over to the next, before feeling Shadow's hand on my wrist. I look back, he shifts slightly, telling me through silent communication to stay in this bed. And I took it, smiling I take it.

Cuddling in slightly, facing away from Shadow I fall asleep.


	51. Morning

**Vio pov.**

Waking up I find myself in a wonderful warmth. I want to stay here all day, and do nothing. One of the warm, soft, everything moves. "Hey how'd you sleep?" A voice I recognize to be Green asks. 

I look up, I wrap myself around him to prevent him from leaving "My warmth." He chuckles rubbing my back. "You're so cute,"

Shadow starts to wake up, shifting away from us and letting the warm air escape. I whine as he rubs his eyes "What's the matter Vi?..." 

"You let some warm air out, and our little flower wants more cuddles~" Green teases tracing my spine. Shadow looks at us smiling. 

"Why of course, don't want the flower to wither away from lack of care~" he adds in, making me and Green lie on our sides.

He goes behind me, wrapping his arms between me and Green. And they both pull themselves closer, squishing me. I squeak but no other sound leaves me. 

"This should be good, flowers do horrible in the cold~" Green says nuzzling me. 

"We also need to water and make sure he doesn't get any nasty bugs~" Shadow says, making himself spoon me.

I blush this is getting to be a bit to much for me. "I heard flowers grow best when given lots of love and attention~" Green tells us, kissing all over my face. Which Shadow follows the example of, with the back of my neck and back. I bite my tongue liking it, yet scared at the same time. I shake slightly trying to silently tell them it was getting to be too much.

"What's wrong?" Shadow asks pulling away so I can properly respond. 

"Too much..." I whisper trying to hide my face in Green's chest. They stop and move away slightly, still rubbing my back. 

"We're sorry, just try to let us know sooner next time..." Green says trying to soothe me. 

"Yeah we didn't mean to..." Shadow adds in, careful not to go to far down.


	52. Whose First Date First?

**Vio pov.**

A week has passed since my boyfriend's confessed to me. I told them I don't want to tell the others. Don't want to be half honest. Not that I know what I want at the moment. But it's getting kinda stressful when every second Blue and Red aren't around. They're all over me, wanting to give me every ounce of their attention, and wanting all of mine. I just can't seem to catch a break.

Shadow comes in notepad in hand, walking over to me. "So my little wild flower, what would you like to do for our first date?~" He teases sitting on the bed next to me. 

I put my book to the side a dark blush taking my face "How about a moonlit walk?..." I suggest unable to look away from his mismatching eyes. 

"That sounds great, and a nice little picnic complete with chocolate and sour candy?~" He adds in knowing my sweet tooth that I try to ignore. I nod and he leaves taking his plans with him.

After a few more hours Green comes in sits next to me and pulls me into a spoon. I lightly blush but continue reading as he starts reading a little over my shoulder. 

"I've got our first date planned," he tells me, while I bite my tongue to keep from giggling from his breathe tickling my ear. 

"Really?" 

"Yes a midday meal on the roof, I know you've always had a thing for high places and that's sadly the highest place we have access to at the moment," he tells me kissing my back.

Shadow comes back in, sees me with a half asleep Green and tries to pull me away. Green tightens his grip to which Shadow chuckles finding it cute. 

"Come on Greenie~ you need to share our flower~" Shadow teases pulling me more. 

"Shadow! Stop it!" I whine getting Green fully awake as well. 

"Well we can't always spend our time with him, I'm just keeping him safe and secure" Green adds in, there possessive teasing lasting ages.

"Which Vi, what date do you want to go on first?" Shadow asks finally getting my attention back. 

"I... I don't know, they both sound so good..." I tell them wiggling more into the covers. 

"Well we could do them on the same day, mine being first so you have the most energy for them" Green says essentially solving that problem.

I nod yawning, cuddling up onto their chests, holding onto Green.


	53. Green's Date

**Green pov.**

I take Vio's hand, smelling the faint remains of the flowers scent of him. It reminds me of a pie Red made a while back, rhubarb and raspberries. And that scent makes my heart glow, as it means he loves the gift I got him. It's like him saying he loves me and wants to be with me. I'd love it even without them being from me. But I pull him up, on to the roof.

The two other love birds left to the market, giving us this opportunity. I have already laid out the basket, and blanket. I lead him over, Vio being in one of his more cuddly moods. He hugs my side nuzzling my chest. He's so flipping cute, like how he either doesn't want to be touched at all, or doesn't want any space in between them. Usually the first... it's makes my heart warm up knowing this is special.

I brush a few strands of his hair away from his eyes. He stares up, like a cat that just woke up, the purple centers a flower blooming. 

"Your eyes remind me of a water lily" he says getting me to blush, I lay down with him. Making sure to pull him close from the dip of his torso. He smiles using my chest as a pillow.

"So what did you bring to eat?..." he asks staring off somewhere in the distance. 

"Want to eat right now or just wait a few more minutes so we can cuddle?" I ask nuzzling him. He thinks for a brief moment, Before cuddling in more as his answer. I hum, rubbing his back slightly, and moving to kiss his head. His eyes close contently, his body clinging to mine, and I kiss his head ever so sweetly.

We stay like that for what felt like a wonderful eternity. But as we hadn't eaten, that being the main idea behind this date, we have to pull away.

I pass him a sandwich, wishing we could still cuddle. He goes right next to me, our hips touching. It's nice having a quiet boyfriend, there's no need for words to say 'I love you' you can just feel it. He looks over at me smiling, which I guess to be his way of thanking me. I smile back, pulling him back over for more wonderful cuddles. He rewraps his arms around me, sighing contently.

At some point I think we drift off into sleep...

**Red pov.**

Skipping ahead of Blue I chuckle. Hopefully by the time we get back Green and Shadow will both still be unaware of their rivalling feelings. I've seen the way they look at Vio. Like he's a mouth watering treat, or some Angel that requires delicate care. Either way it's probably going to end badly when they find out.

Seeing the house I notice two very odd blurs of colour... getting closer my surprise continues. That Green and Vio cuddling, asleep even. That's so cute! Oh my gosh! I can practically inhale the sweetness from here! Looks like Green got to him first...

Oh poor Shadow....

Well, at least Vio has somebody!


	54. Shadow's Date

**Shadow pov.**

Taking Vio out was a great idea. And he needs the fresh air. He can't spend all his time in this musky house. It takes about 15 minutes to get there but it's worth it. Vio was cuddling my arm, on the way there. He nuzzles me every few minutes, mumbling about how amazing it feels.

Arriving he sighs just plopping down without a care. He didn't even wait for the blanket. I lay down next to him, kissing his shoulder. 

He smiles looking at me "I love you," 

"Love you too my little Vivi" he chuckles hugging my side. I pull him onto my chest, to mess with his golden locks. I don't know what I'd do if I woke up and found out he was dead.

"So do you know any constellations?" He asks with amusement. 

"Yes, just a few but that one over there *I point straight up at the zenith* that's Nayru's harp, the Oracle named after the goddess is holding it," I tell him rubbing his shoulder. 

"Ohh... an asterism" he says happily moving more on to me.

I could live like this. No angry bosses telling me to burn down villages. Nothing forcing anyone to choose the greater good or someone they love. Yeah I still have that in the back of my mind, I don't blame Vio and that's the important thing. The only thing I want is the right to brag my ass off about it. But stupid social norms get in the way.

"How do you think Vaati would react?" Vio asks crossing his legs. 

"Depends what Damn personality he's in." I say with bite. 

"What do you mean?" He asks flipping to his side to look at me. 

"He'd be really nice one minute, I'd turn my back and he'd be bossy, rude, and best of all. Abusive." I growl through out the entire thing remembering it. 

"Sounds like he might of had D.I.D... want to talk about it?..." he says in his softest voice. 

"No... it just still stings..." I tell him pulling him back into a cuddle.


	55. Time Skip

**A couple** **months**

**Vio pov.**

Zelda's coming over. She says she has to discuss something to important to risk having a letter stolen. She can't find out about Shadow. She didn't believe me when I told her he broke it. She said he never realized or would ever realize he had the choose to change. She'll have him executed or jail and torture him! I can't lose Shadow again, I love him.

Shadow told us that when he was revived through the mirror, she told him; that he was one of the heroes. But if she did say those things that either the Dark Cloud containment broke that thought. Or someone in a last ditch effort of revenge/ punishment for him, caused her to forget and/ or go against it. I don't care which one it is, I'm not losing him again.

I can't lose anyone again. I had nothing to look forward to, in Life, what I was looking forward to was the sweet release of death. The highlights of my days was slicing my skin open. I didn't talk to anyone unless forced to. I'd get over 10 books, just so I wouldn't have to to leave the house more than once a month. And it was like that for a year.

Now I have two people who love me, and have since we've started dating, they have been making sexual tension grow like bamboo (a/n I'm going to say he read about it somewhere, thank goodness he's a bookworm). I'm the closest I've been to Blue and Red. I can't go back to that empty, painful Torture. I'm not going to wait and plan it out next time. I'm just going to end it.

My breathing goes erratic just the thought overwhelms me. Green comes in, eyes widen and rushes to my side. 

"What's wrong Violet?" He asks, pulling me on to his lap. 

"I- I- ca-n't los-e Sh-a-dow ag-ain" I stutter tears running down my face. 

"That's not going to happen! What in Hyrule makes you think that?" He says extremely worried, squeezing me. 

"Th-the le-tter, Ze-Zelda, is- co'mi-ng-" I stutter him rubbing my back trying to comfort me.


	56. Watching

**Shadow pov.**

I've been starting to get some of my abilities back. I can see through their shadows, but only if their close together and I only have one perspective using that and I can't hear anything. I think I'm getting my ability to turn back into a regular shadow as well. I can squish myself down to a couple inches of thickness, but it's no where near as fluid as it once was.

Twirling a bit of my hair I look out the window. The princess is coming today and her feelings from the last time we saw each other have definitely changed. She no longer sees me as someone in need of a push, just another monster that has to die. I don't care too much, if she wants to be a bitch about me, she can be a bitch about me.

Groaning I see the carriage. I really don't want to spend the day stuck in this room doing nothing, but I must. I close the blinds so at the very least that won't bother me. Sitting on the bed I hear the others go down to greet her. Vio is a little slower, he tripped yesterday and twisted his ankle nothing too bad, he just has a little limp.

I might as well try to hear what they're all talking about. Getting on the floor I shift into the closest I can get to a shadow. It feels so damn weird. I'm like a puddle of gelatin in this state. I know I'm a hazy black from when Green walked in on me testing this and told me, but, there isn't any big difference between my body parts.

Listening in I hear chuckling followed by the one female voice. "I'm thinking you should move back into the castle, I'll get you moved back within a month." this is a big shocker. She was the one wanting them to keep a low profile. So why does she now all of a sudden want them back? I have a bad feeling about all of this.

I may not care what she thinks of me, but it's a bit weird that it has made such a big change.


	57. Pack up and Dread

**Shadow pov.**

Vio is on my lap squeezing me to the point I'm almost having Breathing problems. His tears stain my shirt as he squeezes me harder. 

"There, there Vio... I'm still here, nothing gonna happen while we're there..." I soothe caressing his back. He's so scared like this, so innocent, fragile like a single wrong move would shatter him.

Green comes in a simple suit case in his hand. "Hey I'm almost done packing my stuff, do you think you could start packing yours Violet?..." he asks coming over and rubbing our flower's back. 

"I don't think we should make him... he's all worn out and tired from crying, I'll help you with packing once he's asleep..." I tell him, listening to the fractured sound of Vio's breathing. Green nods kissing the back of Vi's head before leaving.

Carefully I lay down, doing my best to make him not realize I'm moving. He lays down on my chest, exhausted from his little break down. Vio's always been horrible when dealing with emotions. He's great at staying calm when needed, but once he lets himself start feeling anything else, he's so easily overwhelmed. It's almost painful seeing him like this. I think he's asleep now... I slowly turn over carefully dumping him on one side of the bed and have him squeeze a pillow instead. A small whine escapes his pretty lips, beckoning, begging me even, to go back and cuddle him.

Going into our actual bed room, I see Green bending over To reach Vio's spare tunics and other battle wear. Damn he's really hot at this angle. I'm such a pervert, but he really does look good. Swallowing the spit tempting me to drool just slightly I go over. 

"So you're finally here" he teases straightening his back slightly and looking at me.

He's so cute like this. For a while I've been feeling differently about him. I don't want to just share our love of Vio. I want him. I was going to ask if we could hang out, just the two of us but that opportunity clearly closed on that...

Pushing the hallow feeling of being with Green without telling him. I put all of Vio's extra bow strings and arrows. Green starts work on the books, we'll have to get him some more.


	58. Traveling

**Green** **pov.**

Zelda has sent us a carriage, why in Hyrule would she do that? Something is off between the two different stories Shadow and her gave. And just the aura around her just puts me on edge. The details in what she does bother me. It's like she's holding back from striking us. Zelda has never been like this. Something is deeply wrong, I know it.

It also makes transporting Shadow so much more difficult. He's currently being Vio's shadow and he's getting on first in order to give us time to cover him. The lady running it we've met before, she must have gotten a big promotion from delivering mail. Her grandmother was a Gerudo, hence her Fiery red hair and a few shades darker skin. Thankfully Shadow can jump the space between the step and door and Miss... I want to say Arina, doesn't notice. (We already packed up our luggage into the carriage).

Entering the car begins to move. Shadow quickly escapes his gooey form gasping like he's out of breathe. 

"You would not believe the nightmare it is to jump surfaces in that improper state." He says holding on to Vio's shoulder to keep from doubling over. I sit next to him rubbing his back. Blue just avoids all of us by staring out the window. Red gives a sympathetic smile sitting as close as he can to his boyfriend.

Once I know Shadow is ok, I steal his spot next to Vio. Violet smiles at me before going back to his book. 

"You two are such a cute couple" Red blurts out. All four of us immediately start staring at him shocked. How did he find out?! 

"What did you just say Red?..." Vio asks his cheeks turning rose. 

"I said you were a cute couple, I saw you cuddling together on the roof the other day," he says smiling a guilty but sweet smile.

After a moment Blue smiles at me proud. Of course he would he knew I loved Violet. And Shadow... Shadow looks broken, my heart aches seeing it. Our dear Flower looks like he's trying to slowly shrink down into nothing. Red now regrets bring it up. I'm internally screaming, and begging for the sweet release of death. And now we get to be in this atmosphere for hours now. Yay.


	59. Shared Room

**Vio pov.**

After yet another bump we arrive in this over night trip. 

Green pulls me closer rubbing my tummy slightly "You ok Violet?..." he asks nuzzling the side of my head. 

I nod though I am feeling a little queasy. Green kisses my head, Shadow opens the door before shifting into a shadowy puddle. Getting out we find ourselves right at the gate.

Pulling myself away from Green I see another maid in reddish uniform coming over. "You must be the heroes, I'll take you to the rooms she had set up for you," she says a little nervous. There's something off here, it's like the air itself is just waiting to suffocate us. Swallowing I find myself moving over to Green.

Following her we get a better look on the differences that have been added. The windows are bigger but oddly enough are so stained you'd think it was night and it's noon, the brightest part of the day. It's nearly impossible to even see out of them.

Zelda wouldn't have that. And come to think of it I don't recognize anyone here. She would have hired the past workers. And what's with all these creepy suits of armor. The only guards are outside, not even the ones on break. The workers also seem half dead.

Going up the windows slowly brighten and there are a few guards but they are all either getting food to take outside or to use the facilities. The halls also seem to be more class based, the maid we're following seems uneasy walking through the 'guarded' hallway. And multiple times headed to the thinner.

"These are your rooms, The Princess said she wanted Green as the leader and original to have his own room." She lists off clearly under orders. Zelda knows he's not the original. Whoever that bitch is, it's not our friend. She opens the door which is clearly for green as it only has one bed. Reluctantly he goes in, and we go into our shared room.


	60. Fixing The Mistake

**Vio pov.**

_I'm in a cage... how and why am I here? It's very small, I can barely sit up and I_ _can't_ _straighten_ _my_ _legs. Looking around I see that there_ _isn't_ _a single window the only light comes from a roaring fire in the corner of the room. A door opens but I_ _can't_ _look back at whoever opened it, not in this d_ _amn_ _cage anyway. A loud sinister laugh fills my ears and whoever my capture kicks my cage forward._

I jolt forward. Looking around I find I'm back in the castle Shadow's warm arms around me. It was... a dream?... It felt way too real....

"You ok Vio?..." Shadow asks kissing the back of my neck. I nod, I want Green, it feels wrong not being in the same bed as him. 

"Want to go into Green's room?" Shadow asks softly rubbing my arm. 

I nod again sitting up.

The cold air fills the room getting me to shiver. Looking at the other two beds I find Red and Blue together. I guess their also dating. They were a little taken off when Shadow went to sleep with me. After all they know I'm dating Green but not that we're polyamorous. I hope Blue doesn't take to calling me a cheater... or worse. I shake my head at the thought, Green wouldn't let him and neither would Shadow.

Shadow seeps down into my actual boring old shadow, on the off chance an actual guard shows up. They probably wouldn't be able to see him even if they did show up, but better safe than sorry. The floor is freezing, and I haven't seen a single carpet, and Zelda despises being cold, yet another thing off about the 'Princess'.

Going into Green's room the first thing I notice is that it's the same size if not larger than the room we were given. Shadow looks around suspicious clearly unhappy with the unfair treatment. Green shifts rolling over to face us while still asleep. Shadow rises up closing the door, before crawling over Green and spooning him. They're cute like that. Shadow raises the blankets in front of Green silently telling me to crawl in. Getting in Green shivers at the lost warm. I face his chest, nuzzling it slightly, I warm my arms between My two lovers, pulling myself as close as I can.

I fall back asleep as his arms return my embrace...


	61. Kissing and Beyond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sex chapter, you can skip

**Green** **pov.**

Waking up I'm pleasantly surprised by my Violet being cuddled up against my chest. I kiss his head smelling the lilac scented shampoo. I pet him, squeezing his ass. He moans so cutely. 

I feel Shadow shift behind me "I heard Vio moaning what are you doing?" I blush not even trying to hide it. 

He smirks seeing it "want to see if he'll say yes yet?~" I nod slipping my hand under his tunic.

"I call trying for his mouth first!~" Shadow tells me, crawling over us.

I chuckle, pulling our flower's shirt off. He shifts pulling himself closer. Shadow takes to stripping him of his pants, before we strip ourselves. Violet eyes start to open, those beauties foggy and tired. 

"W-what are you doing?..." he's so cute when he's half asleep. 

"Just playing~" I tease him, cupping his cheek to kiss him. He kisses back moaning slightly as Shadow rubs up and down his body.

"Violet, our precious little flower, would you be ever so willing, to let us explore you much more 'thoroughly'?~" I ask pulling away from his blushing face. He stops and thinks for a moment, before nodding, and going back over to kiss me. 

Shadow pulls him away chuckling "Now, now Green, we agreed I got to try for his mouth first~" waving his finger, while Vio turns a new shade.

"Please be gentle..." Vio asks allowing Shadow to kiss him. I go over to them, kissing down his back, he pants just slightly. I leave a few love bites while I'm at it. Shadow starts marking his neck, getting some of the most needy moans out of him. I spoon him grinding against him, earning a more frequent melody.

"Remember to prep him, Greenie~ wouldn't want him being hurt too much~" Shadow reminds me petting Vio's head. I nod teasing his hole. 

"Green?~" Vio moans, looking back at me. 

"Yes flower?~" I ask pushing it in. I smirk hearing him gasp, spreading his legs. I move it in and out before adding another, he winces just slightly. Smirking I scissor him and watch him as he spasms. "You like that don't you~ You like feeling you tight hole stretched out~" I tease him.

Shadow chuckles, pushing Vio's head down "suck~" Vio starts licking it. I stop fingering him watching, but he looks back at me whining, he's so cute! I remove my finger from him, getting on my knees behind him. I slam into him, hearing him gasp, before Shadow gets him to start sucking. I start moving, and I can tell how much Vio moaning from the loud moans coming Shadow. I love how when I thrust forward Vio ends up deepthroating Shadow whether he means to or not. And Shadow makes sure to return the favor.

Soon the sheets are cover in Vio's seed, while I fill up his rear with my own. "Good Violet~" I tell him pulling out as Shadow continue to screw him for 15 minutes. 

"That was really good..." Vio admits, a tiny bit of cum on his chin, which I happily lick off. Shadow tops it off by chuckling and petting us.


	62. No Knock Knocking Here

**Vio pov.**

Shadow kisses my head, and Green hugs me from behind. "You smell so satisfying~" Green tells me pulling me into a strong cuddle. 

I squirm feeling the sweat, "I need to bathe!" I whine but it comes out only half as loud as I wanted to. 

"Vi are you ok?" Shadow asks me making me face him. 

"...I don't know..." I say with a normal talking level of energy but it is barely above a whisper. 

"He lost his voice!" Green says in shock.

"Calm down, we'll say he had a nightmare last night and was screaming, so he went into your room to talk to you" Shadow tells us rubbing my back. 

Green nods kissing my head and pulling me back in to cuddle. 

"We should probably face away from the door, or at the very least me." Shadow announces rotating me and himself over Green.

Which was needed because the door opens less than a middle later, Shadow turns into a shadowy puddle, and Green pushes me off so the maid can't see me. 

"Link the Princess sent me to fetch you and your clones," she announces another not noticing or ignoring the obvious signs of resent sex in the room. 

"Alright, but I should probably take a shower first" he tells her sitting up. 

"The Princess gets rather impatient, best do that afterwards" she advises leaving to the other room.

"You ok Vio?" He picks me back up placing me on the bed. 

"...it's Not because of the fall..." I whisper finding that speaking hurts. 

"Shadow could you grab him some clothes," Green asks looking to him, who was getting dress in the tunic he kept in Green's stuff. He nods slipping under the door and into the hall.

As he's coming back I try to stand up, but fall back down in pain. Green blushes while Shadow chuckles passing me my clothes. 

"...How are we suppose to explain the limping?..." I ask holding on to Green as he stands up. Shadow ties a bandage around my ankle, before passing me a small veil of red potion. I gag at its extremely salty and bitter flavor.


	63. So Much Wrong

**Green pov.**

Walking into what appears to be a dining hall, I can smell the very meaty food from the kitchen. Shadow remains with Vio preventing him from falling a few times. He takes a seat a few away from Zelda, and the others go to the other side of the table. 

When I move to sit next to him Zelda clears her throat, "Link I want you to sit next to me." She demands making eye contact with me. 

"It's Green. Not Link." I remind her but obey, there's no way this is the sweet girl I grew up with.

She rolls her eyes clearly not taking my statement seriously. Breakfast rolls in and I notice it's too much for a group of five. It's very different from Zelda usual pallet, this has far more meat than what our Zelda would have, she'd have a herb based meal. But this is her body, I saw the scar on her back which she got with us from falling out of a tree. An imposter would have never seen that, which brings me to another point, Zelda hates backless dresses, yet the last few times I've seen her, that's what she's been wearing.

We eat, Vio quickly becomes full, and leaves taking his plate so Shadow can eat it in the hall. I'm not even concerned about Vio cutting out a portion of his food when it was way too big to begin with. Zelda leans in a tad big closer to me but recoils. Must be that I still reek from 'Play' time with Vio. I smile just slightly at the memory.

"Well if you don't have any orders for us, than I think I will join Vio," I tell them standing up to leaving, Red and Blue following.

**Maid pov.**

I enter the dining hall and see the angry face of the princess. But it's too late she's already spotted me. I slowly go over to her and stay just out of her reach in order to be safe. I bow politely as we've been instructed to do. 

"Your Majesty, what can I do for you?" I ask careful not to give away my fear.

"Find me the slut, Link slept with." She orders a dark look in her eyes saying she craved their blood. 

"Your Majesty, how do You suggest I do this?" I ask trying to find anyway out of this. 

"Catch them in the act if you have to. I don't care, you are to use any means necessary. And if you don't find them within the week, you'll be taking their place." She orders standing up in a hurry knocking her chair down from the sudden movement.


	64. Washing Good Time

**Green pov.**

I hug Vio, "come on we need to bathe," I tell him nuzzling the corner of his neck and shoulder. 

He nods hugging back. Pulling away he holds onto my arm to stabilize himself. I look around for a worker in order to ask where the facilities are but it takes 15 minutes just to even see one. 

"Excuse me, could you please tell us where we can go to wash up, we were training pretty early and really need to wash up," I go up to her, leaving Vio by a table. 

"Oh of course, it's just a few floors down with a blue door," she tells me with a small smile.

"Could you take us to it? We have no clue where anything is, that is assuming you're not doing anything at the moment," I ask rubbing the back of my neck. 

She nods making a jester to follow her, I wish I could make out her features but it's far to dark for that. I take Vio's hand helping him mask the limp, I don't think it's safe for anyone else to know, I'll have to talk to Red and Blue about it as well, make sure no one is the wiser on our two relationships.

Following down the halls my eyes catch onto the open window facing the training knights. I recognize a few of them, it relaxes me knowing there are old workers here. We'll have to catch up soon, I'll probably do it after Vio and the others are taken care of.

"We're here sir" the maid tells me giving a little bow. 

"Thanks again, hopefully we'll be able to find our way back afterwards," I tell her in a cheerful mood. We go into it and Vio mutters how it's just to save time. Closing the door he sighs, I take the opportunity to scoop him up and place him into the tub. 

"Green. Don't do that. You know I hate it." He tells me firmly. 

"You know I can't help it Violet, but I'll try," I tell him stripping.

Shadow comes up cracking his back because it hurt. "Damnit stairs are so painful in that fucking mid state. Why are the steps so jagged?" He complains joining me in stripping. I chuckle amused by his antics, and grateful when he locks the door. I lay down next to Violet, it's brighter in here thankfully a sky light for both the evenings and mornings were built into the slanted roof.

Vio turns on the water wincing as he tests it. "Too cold?" I ask before it reaches my foot, I was wrong, this is egg boiling hot. Shadow quickly turns on the cold before nesting between us, after forcing that space to be created to begin with.

"Finally, all that sweat was gross and sticky," Vio comments getting the hair wash. He pours it onto his head, before Shadow squeezes it cause all of it to squirt out. Vio glares as Shadow laughs his ass off. That is before Vio takes a handful and smacks it against his face.

I almost drowned I laughed so much.


	65. Spying

**A week has passed**

**Shadow** **pov.**

We all know this isn't Zelda. Even I can tell, with the few moments we shared and how I watched her from Link's shadow. Whoever has taken her place didn't do any research into how she actually acted, from the sloppy pretending. And I'm going to find out who this shitty actor is tonight, and hopefully where the real Zelda is. Hoping the imposter didn't kill her, when they had the chance.

I go into Shadow form careful to go on the floor edges. I've gotten to the point where I can be at thickness of five millimeters. I follow the clicking steps of Miss Bitch's stupid tall heels. She goes into a locked hallway, I'll have to search it more later. She goes into the ending room passed another locked door. There's something important down there if it too ends a lock.

I shake my head back into focus but make note of it. 'Zelda' sits down brushing her hair. "Oh how annoying those heroes are. Once I get what I need from them I'll make sure to kill them slowly." She talks to herself, and her words make me want to kill her right here right now. I can barely hold myself back.

I examine the room after a moment of nothing happening. I gasp internally seeing a very old artifact under key. I go up the wall using every bit of energy I have to go under it and look at the women in front of me. Pushing myself into the cracks I do so and I recognize just who is in front of me.

Veran, an uptight, Twili hybrid, bitch. She takes control of people by possessing them. Which also means that is Zelda's body but miss Bitch Tit is in control. She's the worse enemy we could ever face, because every time we get her out of someone's body she'll just go into the next. She thrives in group combat. But while I can't remember what it is, I do know there's a certain gem that can keep her out.


	66. Dun Dun Duun! You Got A ______!

**Shadow pov.**

The bitch lies down going to sleep and I slowly creep from the wall to that other locked door. Going under it I groan at the spiraling stairs, made from thin metal slabs. I pull myself into my normal form ghosting my hand over the rickety railing. I go down the stairs noting the stale bread, and other almost rotting food.

Then I see him. Link's father. The man I trickled into thinking his son was dead during the war. The man I sent into the Dark World when I knew he would likely die. If any of the knights were stuck there any longer than they were they would have died from any number of things. There's no way he'll ever support me.

But I can't leave him here to rot...

I focus my magic taking on Green's form. I focus on my memories of his voice, his sweet, soft yet firm, almost intoxicating voice. I get it as close as I can descending the last steps. Realizing my detail of foot wear had not been changed. I quickly snap them from my dust black, to the brownie leather of the Green's.

"Father!" Thankfully Veran is a deep sleeper so as long as no one starts screaming she should remain asleep. He looks up at me and I can see how dehydrated he is. A small pile of skin flakes surrounding the area around him. The crust surrounding his eyes great. The only color in his lips, red from blood. He needs water or he'll die within the hour.

"Link... how did you find me...?" He asks barely able to look at me. 

"I followed Zelda and saw her drop the key to this room.... what happened?..." I fake as much confusion as I can, on top of my actual questions. 

"That's not Zelda... that's a monster... she... was controlling me... then Zelda found me... she took Zelda... locked me here... so I couldn't... warn anyone..." 

"Oh goddesses... I'll get you water, then we start figuring out how to get rid of this... monster" I promised him, running up the stairs to keep my word.


	67. Telling Tales

**Red pov.**

Shadow has gathered us all in our room his eyes stressed. "Zelda's possessed," he begins, we all knew it was an imposter by now, just not what kind. "She's possessed by Veran, she was possessing your father before that, and is keeping him locked up in one of the rooms pasted the locked hallway she has..." he tells us, gaining a fire upped Blue.

"Where in Nayru's reach, is he?!" He shouts, Green quickly covers his mouth praying no one heard. Which while no one heard, Blue bit Green's hand. 

"Fuck!" Green pulls his hand away, the bite marks clearly visible. 

"I tell you and keep it down, I'll make sure he has enough food and water," Shadow tells him glaring at him. 

"I take it we have to leave him there, so Veran won't find out..." I put in close to crying. Blue hugs me rubbing my shoulder. 

Green speaks next "we would be going into battle now but she'd just go take control of one of us, from what I understand... we need to be sneaky." 

Shadow nods "There is a gem that can prevent us from being possessed, but because timing's a bitch, I can't remember what it is." Vio face palms, and I'm very tempted to do the same.

"So first we have to figure out which gem it is, then we have to find five charms of it. Before we can fight her, that's perfect, just perfect." I state just about down with all this. 

"Vio your job is book research on gem's magical abilities, Shadow will join you. Red ask to hang out with Veran outside of the castle, point out as much jewelry as you can. I'll follow you and record her reactions. Blue find an isolated area we can fight her." Green orders determination in his voice and face.

We nod, Green, Vio, and strangely enough Shadow going back to the other room. I know there's only one bed in there. Green and Vio are dating so it makes sense they would want to share a bed. But why would Shadow follow them? More accurately why would Green let him? I've seen how Shadow looks at Vio and that he doesn't exactly hide it from Green. Something's up with them, and I want to know what.


	68. With a Side of Extra Bitch

**Red pov.**

Going over to Veran I put on my biggest smile and put just a pinch of skip in my step. "Hey Zellie!" I make sure to use our childhood name for her. 

She grimaces looking at me "Don't call me that, I am the princess not a child." She tells me, I frown. Zelda loves it when I call her that.

"Alright... I was wondering if you want to go into the market place with me and look at some jewelry..." I ask squeezing my pant leg. 

"No. I do not have the time to entertain you." She tells me like I'm a child clinging to her leg. Even with me knowing it's Veran saying it, not the girl I grew up with, it still hurts.

I stop myself from tearing up with an idea rising into my head. "Oh... I just figured I should at least invite you, but I guess it'll just be me and Green then..." I tell her politely turning around to walk out of the room. 

"Wait, I think I may be able to clear out a few hours of time tomorrow," she tells me trying to soften her harsh voice.

"Alright, I'll make sure to tell Green, you're coming with us" I tell her leaving the room, careful to hide my little smirk. Now to find Green. I skip my way over to Blue outside, they were training when I went to talk to Veran. 

"Blue!" I hug him nuzzling his chest slightly. 

He kisses my head "What do you need?" He rubs my back speaking to me. 

"I need to find Green, there's been a change of plans" I tell him moving away.

"He should be in his room, he looked pretty tired when he left" Blue tells me pointing up at our room. I go up there taking a few moments to adjust to the dark. But when I get up there I can see as much as I can. I knock on Green's door hearing a few moans, Vio must be in there. 

"Green?" I ask knocking again, he opens the door partly. 

"Hey Red what do you need?" He asks with a nervous smile.

"You need to come with me when I go to the market with Veran, she only agreed because I said you'd be there," I tell them, putting my weight on my left leg. 

"Oh... I'll go tell Vio then..." he says with a nervous smile. Walking pass me... I watch him a little worried... his shadow seems darker...


	69. Mouth Puke

**Green pov.**

Going into the market everyone is cautious of Zelda. Though with Veran controlling her I understand why. Before there would be lines of people trying to talk to her, now her mere presence causes concern amongst the whole town. I just hope she hasn't actually hurt anyone, though her threats are still pretty bad.

I puked a little when she started flirting with me.

**Vio pov.**

Opening the old book on possession, it's pages shiver with age. It's dusty smell comforting me. To protect against possession one must wear a gem matching the element that has claimed their soul. There are a variety of gems that defend against demon possessing Hylians, are listed below.

Lapis Lazili: Must be worn on the head, belongs to those claimed by the water. Near drowning, frozen parts ect. (Blue)

Pearl: Best as ring. Besides it's resistance it gives a feeling of dread to warn it's wearer of the future. Belongs to those threatened by major magic.

Coral: Must touch skin. Protects those claimed by another. Kidnapped or brought to near death by another, ect.

Quartz: Wear it, no other specifications. Amplifies other gems abilities so while not stopping possession it's great to have on hand.

Howlite: Keep close. Doesn't prevent possession, curses, etc. But Dark Worlders and similar creatures hate them.

Sapphire: Bracelet. Calms the wearer keeping their mind strong and firmly planted into their body. Belongs to those of starvation and fear of the unknown.

Opal: Worn, or eaten (not recommended). Prevents it's person from being tricked out. Belongs to those who wish to off themselves.

Garnet: Necklace and under a pillow. Keeps any Dark species away regardless of intent of either party. Belongs to the poisoned.

Aquamarine: Wear it, no other specifications. Advances magic. Works best with Zora.

Diamond: Wear it on the left side of the body. Only works at night. Belongs to the tricked.

Carnelian: Keep on person. Prevents general possession. Belongs to those threatened by great heights, close to falling off a cliff, fallen from a great height, ect. (Me)

Onyx: Choker necklace. Prevents any threatening magic including possession. Belongs those who were dead. (Shadow)


	70. Placement

**Shadow pov.**

I hand Blue the silver crown framing the Tear drop Lapis Lazili. He makes multiple attempts to adjust it. I chuckle watching his irritation. 

"So we really have to wear these things?" He asks getting more upset as it goes on. 

I nod wiping a bit of dandruff off his jewel "Lapis has to be worn like this, and due to you be literally frozen it's clear your element is water."

I go to Red passing him a Ruby choker necklace. "Fire makes the most sense for you, after all when you accidentally set it off the flames are what put you in danger," I tell him with a smile as he hugs me. I hug back happy he now trusts me and cares enough to hug me. With a Sigh I pull away turning to face Green.

"Vio told me I was most likely Jade, because the most danger I was ever in was when I was trapped in that temple," he tells me holding out his hand. I giving me a faint smile taking out the pure jade bracelet and pushing in over his hand prolonging the experience. I brush his warm skin reluctantly moving away from him.

Vio smiles at us as I go to him, lowering it as I approach. It hurts me even if I know it's just to keep the others from realizing the truth. He lifts his foot off taking off his boot as I take out the Carnelian anklet. 

He jokingly puts in "kiss my feet you peasant," all dramatically too. 

I chuckle "maybe it's a good thing we didn't ended up ruling together, you're way to high and mighty already," I tell him as he hooks it on to it covering it with his boot.

"So what's your element?" Blue asks me staring at me. 

"Onyx for death, but Green pointed out all of your elements refer to the elements put into making the four sword. So I would be darkness, Obsidian," I tell them pulling out the duel charm bracelet. Putting it on to my belt loop.


	71. Arranging The Attack

**Vio pov.**

"The dining room is our best bet," Red puts in with a little smile of accomplishment. Blue nods with him seemingly half there only knowing Red's talking. 

"That's a great idea Red, we should properly block the windows for it," Green adds rubbing Red's arm to reassure him. He smiles up at him happy to be taken seriously.

"Pretty much everyone works during the day, and the windows are so dark those who are up can't see very well. So Green should leave her a note asking to see her sometime in the late night," I put in getting a little annoyed with Blue falling in and out of sleep. Why the fuck are we doing this at 4 o-clock in the morning anyway?!

"She does seem to like him..." Red comments earning some gagging noises from Green. 

"Zelda is pretty much my sister, in everything but blood. Plus none of us are straight. I'm the closest being bisexual. Why does everyone assume we are or will, get together?" Green rants a little with a disgusted face. 

"Well unless we all agree that isn't changing," Blue says still going in and out of sleep.

He lets a sigh telling us he's ready to continue. "Shadow you're job will be to prevent anyone coming in or out of the room." He orders trying to get past the gross thought. 

"Alright, I'll need to barricade the doors, so I'll either need a lot of magic, or wood to hammer into the doors," Shadow agrees definitely hoping for the magic.

"I have a spell to get Veran out of Zelda, Shadow will she be able to possess Zelda again?" I ask crossing my legs. 

"No see can't re-possess someone, and even with her magic she can't teleport or change form." Shadow tells me with a little. 

"Good that way we can kill her than and there." Green finishes.


	72. Attacking

**Vio pov.**

So we're finally doing it, we're finally fighting Veran. The dread comes off of me in waves, I could taste a thin coppery taste making me want to just hide away from the awaiting events. Looking at Red, he feels the same gripping his sword heavy, sweat peaking out. Blue seems a little put off too, His stance less solid less confident. None of us know if Veran can repossess Zelda. Or if the charms really work.

Shadow is hiding just outside the door ready to dump an old ugly clock in front, once Green and Veran come in. It's pretty heavy and the door does open out, won't be able to open from the inside. It will take awhile for any workers to figure out how to pick it up in these stupidly dark hallways too. But that relies on Veran falling for Green to begin with.

I hold the pearl charm close. Shadow says that Veran can only access one's physical abilities, and her own magic is damped by the body. So theoretically once Zelda who has a very powerful spirit starts resisting, Veran will slip out in order to fight. But we don't know exactly what her magic is to begin with. And that terrifies me.

Green finally comes in followed by the bitch. Once the doors are closed the loud bang and shattering of glass can be heard from outside. Veran seems startled but as Green jumps back pulling his sword out a slight gleam coming off it. And Shadow forms between me and Red she clues in.

I throw the pearl at her as she begins to speak earning a loud scream from her as Zelda's body shakes before collapsing. And the Tall, red haired, turquoise skinned bitch takes her true form, a set insect wings behind her.

**_Let the battle begin._ **

She shoots a number of grotesque balls at us flying around the room. Shadow and Green start pulling the real unconscious Zelda into a corner to protect her, while we keep the bitch busy. The stench if stomach acid makes me gag as Blue barely gets close enough to slash at her. Pounding can be heard from out the door as Windows get hit cracking.

After Blue got a good amount of strikes in she changes into a giant beetle resistant to attacks. Me and Blue rush the ugly thing trying to flip her over so Red can burn her unprotected stomach. Her screams of agony fill our ears like the scraping of broken glass dragged across rocks.

She rebreaks the form to that of a giant spider realizing her old form was too slow and too easy to knock over. Green and Shadow are quick to join Blue slashing at her legs. While Red and I catch our breathe, ready to jump in as need be. She nearly hits Blue with the sharp point of her foot, only stopped by my rushed arrow. Green cuts deep into her leg as Shadow keeps her distracted on the other side. She howls, and Blue not wasting time slams his hammer against the limb knocking it out of Veran's socket.

**"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT BRATS!!!"**

With that she takes the form of a wasp, her right leg missing just a stub left. She takes advantage of the high ceiling keeping out of our swords reach, and Blue's hammer. 

"Everyone down now!" Red calls out charging a massive attack with his fire rod. Shadow morphs into the wall. Green jumps lying down face first on the floor, being the closest to Red. Blue gets to the corner. And I just crouch next to the wall covering my head as Red releases his attack.

_As it finishes and I look up_ _she's_ _waiting for me..._


	73. Almost Dead

**Shadow pov.**

I stab the bitch straight through the chest. Killing her ugly body and mind. But it doesn't fix what she did. She stabbed Vio straight through the chest. If he's dead I will bring her back to life so I can torture her to death. Every. Single. Day. Green tears her off of him leaving the ugly stinger in, so Vio won't bleed to death.

Red rushes over pushing a red potion to us. Green checks his pulse barely finding it. The pounding at the doors tell us the workers are about to get in. Good... Vio needs a doctor... Red drips a little into his mouth as Green pulls the stinger out a little allowing Vio's body to heal back around it.

I can hear Blue gagging at the sound, he says something about getting Zelda out so they know she's ok and his loud foot steps lose meaning to me. I need Vio. He's the only reason I'm here, the only reason I got to not only love him but Green too. And if I couldn't save him. What's to say I can protect Green either. I was the strongest I was the only one with magic and I couldn't stop this.

Green's crying. I can't hear anything but a faint ring throughout my ears. I can't make myself do anything about it. It's like I'm a statue only able to watch but never move. I can't tell if I'm on the ground or am floating just above it. All I smell is the blood around us. All I see is a picture I'm not apart of. All I feel in this cold expense is the tiny pulse from Vio's hand.

The doctors pick him up and it all just crashes down. I can't leave him. I need to be at his side. I can't tell what I'm doing. Just that I'm crying. That I'm trying to reach out to him. That I'm talking from my sobs. Begging them not to take him away. That I'm sorry I failed him. I can't tell what's holding me back from reaching me. But it tightens its hold keeping me away from my Vivi.

...It's all my fault...


	74. Hospitalized

**Green pov.**

Crying I tell the guard holding Shadow to let him go. They wouldn't let either of us go with Vio. A maid said it was because we don't know where the doctor's office is and it would be faster to just take him. And that they were concerned about how Shadow was acting. But they quickly shut up about it when I full out growled at them for it.

Shadow lets himself collapse when the guard lets go crying into the floor. Shaking so much it looks like it must hurt. I crawl over to him wrapping my arms around him still crying. Zelda is dragged off to the doctors office by Blue and a maid. But she's breathing. She isn't bleeding, or hurt. Vio is and we can't even stay with him. He could be dying and we're not there.

"What exactly happened?" A guard asks coming in looking at the hideous corpse of Veran. 

Red steps up explaining "Veran a Dark Worlder, possessed our father before Zelda found him. She then possessed Zelda in order to take over Hyrule. That is why all of the workers inside are new and knights were kept outside. To keep anyone from seeing the obvious changes. Shadow who will be explained later, followed Veran to find out what was happening, saw that it was Veran using the lense of truth and told us. We lured her here in order to kill Veran,"

Within a few hours our father is brought out of the room, and brought into the hospital. But all I can care about is Vio. Why did Veran go after him... She had to go straight through the flames to attack him. And he didn't do the worse damage to her. So why did she spend her last breathe trying to kill him?

We're brought into the room, me and Shadow go to the edge looking at our Little broken Flower. The doctor is still casting spells on him and the assistant keeps on cleaning up the blood and venom. I start crying again seeing it, grabbing on to Shadow and crying into his chest. He just stays silent staring at our sick love.


	75. Out of the Cage

**Link's Father pov.**

Waking up I find myself in the clinic. I groan looking to the side, I see a curtain just barely cracked enough to see what's behind it. There's Zelda being examined by the doctor. 

"You seem alright, I say you should start preparing a speech to explain everything that happened,' the Doctor tells her, the sound of scribbling pen can be heard.

"Thank you, I just hope Veran didn't do much harm to my kingdom, or my injured friend" she says politely. She's finally free from that witch. I try to speak but only a painful groan escapes. The doctor pulls back the curtain checking on me. 

"Don't try talking until you have a bit more water in you," she tells me passing me a glass.

I drink it trying to speak again. "Is Link... ok?" I take a break drinking it before finishing. 

"Well three quarters plus a negative is. It's a long story and I don't know the whole story myself," I know science is spoken in numbers. But isn't it her job as a doctor to translate it before telling me. Seeing the blank look on my face she starts to actually explain it.

"Link never put the four swords back, while fighting Veran, one was badly injured. They go by the colors they came out of the sword with. Green, Blue, Red and Vio, short for Violet. Somehow disputed the reported death of their Shadow dying in the fight against Vaati and Ganon. He's here too, I've had to kick him out three times, as well as Green. The two of them just won't stop coming to check on the boy, heard Green one was lovers with him, from Red,"

"Can I see him?" I ask turning to the other side of the bed, met by a thick curtain. She walks back into view pulling the curtain back. I see a blood soaked boy. My son, wrapped in thick bandages ending to be replaced. 

"Veran used her last bit of life to stab him in the chest," she tells me running a finger through his hair.


	76. Can't Wake Up

**Vio pov.**

_Everything hurts so much..._

_Where is everyone?..._

_Leaving the room still in pain, I find myself back at home._ _Maybe_ _I can find Shadow or Green. They will help me. I just need to find them. I try to call out. But nothing comes out, and it hurts more. I barely stop myself from falling_ _grabbing_ _the table corner._

_No one's here, I need to look else where..._

_Getting to the door I push it open finding myself in Hyrule field. The grass gently bending in the wind. I stick to the path hoping for a traveler to find me. I fall down into the dirt by the bridge unable to continue. My breathe is hoarse from exhaustion._

_I'm so sorry Vivi, I should have protected you... I should have stopped her... It_ _was my_ _job to keep you safe and I failed. Just please wake up... it hurts to see you like this... there's so much blood... I just want to see you awake again... I'll give you my life, if I have to._

_Shadow?..._

_What is he_ _talking_ _about, there's no blood?... Where is his voice coming from? He sounds so far awake. I need to find him._

_I push myself up dragging myself into castle town, but find myself in the Lost Woods. I need to keep going, I need to find him. Something's wrong. Very wrong. I see a bright light. I should go to it, it feels safe. I fall back down. I grab onto a tree pulling myself painfully up. I hold onto the tree moving to the next, unable to otherwise move._

_I can't stay up..._

_One quick rest... then I'll get to the light..._

**Shadow pov.**

I need that spell. Trading one life for another to appease death's door. If Vio dies I will take his place. If I can't protect them, I can't stay with them. Not knowing I could save him. I've done it before, and I will do it again as I love them. I love Vio, and I love Green. And I can't bare to wake up to see the sadness in Green's island eyes.


	77. Research

**Shadow pov.**

I go down to the library. Zelda has announced that I'm alive... again. And that I'm on our side. So no one will mistreat me at least not legally. Entering the library the librarians are instantly on edge about me. She can stop them from kicking me out. She can stop them from speaking against me. But she can't stop their feelings and judgements.

I go to the spell section looking for any books on dark magic. Finding none I instead find a locked up section. Looking in I see a few Dark World books. I need to get in there and start looking for the spell. If I don't get the spell fast enough and he dies....

Then I won't be able to take his place... His body will be too gone... Hylian bodies are so fragile and can't reform.

Green needs him more than me. I couldn't even protect Vio. That was my purpose to protect them and now Vio is lying on deaths door, unable to get up on his own. Green can't be happy without Vio. And if death takes him, we'll never get him back without a trade.

Vio deserves life so much more than me. I had my chance he and Green gave me my second chance. So it's only fair I give it back to them if Vio falls. And I will give it back to him. But without the spell I can't. So I need to find it before Vio's condition gets any worse.

I go up to the wall I shift into a shadow slipping in. I browse the titles, a few talk about magic items and political systems but most are the books of magic I need to search. I pick the first one out browsing the contents for healing spells and revival. Flipping to those chapters I read every word finding nothing. Where in Nayru's sea is it?!


	78. I Only Signed Up For One

**Link's father pov.**

I have five sons now...

One of them is in a coma, next to me for the last six days. So I haven't been able to talk to him, but from what I hear this isn't a big change when it comes to how much he talks to begin with. I only know a few things about him from the doctors. He likes reading, he acted as a spy during the attempted take over, his full name is Violet.

Then there's Shadow... so many levels of how am I supposed to raise him. The others have Link's memories, him... not so much. He has refused to speak to me, and my other sons say he's acting off. He has a blank aura but there's sort of dread in it, hiding, just under the surface. I heard him talking to Vio, I couldn't make it out but I have a bad feeling because of this.

Green, he looks so much like Link. I called him that when I first saw him. He didn't respond he just stared at Vio. I only later found out why. He's apparently the leader and while he originally believed he was the original, he moved away from that idea starting to hate it entirely. He's much more focused than Link that's for sure.

Red's the one that told me why Green was staring at him. Green had fallen for him almost a year ago and Vio only recently returned them.

Red is the smallest. He's quick to change emotions. He hugged me once he saw me calling me dad. Link stopped calling me the day he started training as a knight. Red reminds me of the young boy I once knew. Link used to cry so loudly, and didn't care what anyone said. I still wonder what made him suddenly change. Red reminded me just how much I missed him.

Blue was what I first saw when Link started training angry, always looking for a fight, taking on a lot more than he can chew. He tries to take control, never asking if he should be in control. He lets his emotions decide what he does. Just like his mother. Oh how I miss her. The two would either be incredibly close or at each others throats.


	79. Here Again

**Vio pov.**

_I'm_ _back_ _at_ _home someone must have taken me here._ _I'm_ _on my own bed this time closer to the window than door. Getting up_ _I'm_ _still in great pain, but_ _it's_ _slightly better. Looking down I still find nothing on why I hurt so bad. All I see is my undershirt._

_Getting up the pain worsens but I just need to stay by the wall for support. I need to find Green and Shadow, then I'll be fine. They'll help me. I can't call out my throat feels swollen not able to fully open. So I need to get up and look for them to get help._ _Getting to the door I take a minute to breath to ease my throat before stepping out._

_I'm in Hyrule field. How..._ _Doesn't_ _matter I still need to find Green and Shadow. I grip on to the tree leaning into it while I get a better grip on my_ _surroundings_. _The trees are close enough together that I can just move from them and use them to take a break each time. Getting to the tenth tree I pant already getting tired. I want to lay down and go back to sleep._

_"Tired already! No wonder I beat you in our last fight!"_

_I look up startled stopping myself from falling down. Blue..._ _he's_ _not Shadow or Green, but he can still help me. I move towards his voice but never find him. I get to the middle of the field where fewer and fewer trees grow. It gets harder and harder to make it to each tree. But I spot where his voice is_ _coming_ _from. His Hammer. But_ _it's_ _blue and glowing._

_I need_ _to_ _grab it, something is very much up with it. Plus Blue would be furious if he knew I left it. I push myself from the tree going to grab it. I get five meters, half way before falling down. I go_ _to_ _get up only to find myself back by the tree line. I try again,_ _collapsing_ _and finding myself back once again. So I_ _can't_ _collapse until I reach the hammer..._

_I give myself about five minutes to catch my breathe. Before I start walking towards it, grabbing my knees whenever I need a moment. I reach it picking it up as it_ _dissolves_ _and goes into me._

_What is happening?..._


	80. Find them

**Vio pov.**

_I get up, there's no way I can collapse here again. Not after all this time I spent trying to get that hammer. It takes about fifteen minutes for me to get back to the path still using the trees as supports in order to maintain my energy. It's going to take much longer to get to the gate, and find anyone here._

_Entering the gate_ _I'm_ _in the Lost Woods. There must be portals or some sort of curse_ _making_ _me go somewhere else whenever I try to go through a gate or door... looking around the trees_ _haven't_ _changed and_ _I'm_ _left to find whatever the_ _next_ _portal is. Great..._

_I need to rest and collect my bearings for a moment before I start looking again. I sit on a_ _log_ _trying to see why my chest is hurting so much._ _I go to undo up my belt but my hand goes right through it. Something is definitely up, I_ _can't_ _touch myself, my hand just goes through anything I try to change._

_This_ _can't_ _be reality I have to be_ _dreaming_ _. But if_ _I'm_ _dreaming... Why am I so tired?... Why am I in so much pain?..._ _Why_ _can't_ _I wake up?... I_ _can't_ _remember what made me go to sleep. I have never slept for long, I_ _can't_ _do that with insomnia and I_ _don't_ _feel pain when dreaming._

_Why would_ _Blue's_ _hammer be in my dream? Why exactly was it in Hyrule field? How are the two things connected to begin with? Hyrule field was where, Blue_ _first_ _challenge me to fight. And where he made sure no one was ever left behind. But what does that mean for here and the house?..._

_The bright glowing from before appears. I need to find out what it is... Getting up I get closer to it. Something's wrong. I have to get away. It_ _won't_ _let me. I fall as whatever it is tries to drag me into it. I claw at the ground keeping myself from it._

_When the pull finally stops I find myself back in my room. Alone but safe from that thing..._


	81. To Defend

**Vio pov.**

_Being back in my room is a relief. What ever that thing was, I can't go near it. I got lucky I could have been stuck into it. I might not be so lucky next time. But that still leaves me with more questions. What is that light? The three locations_ _I've_ _been in all mean something, what is it?_

_The field has to do with Blue somehow. Why else would his hammer show up in it. As I put before it is where we first started butting heads. Before Blue only really noticed and fought with Green and Red. Red because he came up with the idea of_ _changing_ _our names. Green_ _because_ _he decided he was the original by wearing green. Hyrule field got him to notice me whenever Green and Red_ _didn't_ _want to practice anymore._

_The Lost Woods have to be about Shadow._ _I've_ _only been there once and meeting him there had a far bigger impact than those_ _Ganon_ _worshipping Dekus. At least as an isolated event. Shadow made me realize I could do a lot more even if it had to be against him. As well as getting me to realize I_ _wasn't_ _happy with how the others were treating me._

_Our house is a lot broader than the other two._ _We've_ _spent the most time here and there isn't one big mind blowing event so. Green getting me to stop cutting and helping me bring back Shadow. Red running to me when we first got here because of his fight with Blue, starting to hit things._

_That_ _isn't_ _taking into account_ _Blue's_ _hammer showing up in the field. But that leaves me with a couple options. They are attached to my life changing moments with at the very least my clones. If so that means at the very least one more area. But if_ _that's_ _the case that should mean_ _there's_ _an item in every zone as well._


	82. Teddy Dowsing

**Vio pov.**

_Which if I want to find my_ _way_ out, _I need to be looking through all these rooms. Not just be going through them all. The format_ _isn't_ _a copy of nature, a door always jumps me to someplace else entirely so_ _it's_ _likely drawers_ _and_ _the closet will have a similar effect in here._

_I try the closet first finding only a black void, that seeps into the air around it. Putting_ _my_ _hand_ _in_ _all I get is a tiny_ _tingle_ _and chill._

_Okay now I need to_ _try_ _the drawers, going over I get back on the bed so_ _it's_ _a little easier for me._ _Crawling over I sigh my_ _chest_ _feels like_ _it's_ _slowly getting worse. No... more like_ _I'm_ _more aware of it. I take a moment still trying to figure out what exactly is wrong with it. It feels cold... Like it has been splashed with cold water._

_I reach the top drawer. Black void with nothing ever found. Not when I opened it not when I ran my hand through it_ _trying_ _to find the bottom of it. With a sigh I try the middle the same cold,_ _fuzzy_ _edges of darkness swelling into the world around it. Only one more of these drawers are mine. The rest are on_ _Green's_ _. So the lowest it is._

_Opening it I_ _don't_ _find darkness. I find a small teddy bear Red had bought when we were first settling in._ _It's_ _a rabbit coat, killed by a family of hunters at the first signs of spring. The eyes black marbles. It's red ribbon twinkling with_ _Red's_ _two rods. Both of_ _which_ _are the same ghostly shade as_ _Blue's_ _hammer, but in well... red...._

_But_ _that's_ _not the problem here. The problem is that the outer_ _side_ _of the drawer is covered in spikes of ice, pressing_ _into_ _the bear._ _The_ _other side, the one still partly in, is covered in flames, contained to the drawer. But I need those rods and_ _possible_ _the bear too._

_Gulping I_ _quickly_ _grab the head of the bear, my wrist cut_ _by_ _the ice and the back of my hand_ _touching_ _the flames. I cry out pulling it out with the_ _two_ _rods being absorbed into me._


	83. Repeat

**Vio pov.**

_Getting into the field I head into the trees. I don't know if I still have a hammer or not, and I can't check any other way. Swearing to myself I see it, at least there's no Blue shouting at me this time. I force myself to go over to it grabbing it ignoring the pain I'm in. Just get into the Lost Woods and I can sit down for a little bit, to recover._

_Getting in I sit on the nearest log holding my stomach. I can't fall asleep, I'll restart in our bedroom if I do. And It isn't exactly getting any easier, I'm just learning what I need to do and where I need to go to find them. There's still so much I have no way of finding out, at least not here._

_I've only ever been here with Shadow, and the last two things are both weapons. But Shadow rarely uses weapons, being a magic fighter. When he does it's always his sword but I've only ever seen it a few times. I've seen his shadow ball a lot more often. So it's going to be one of the two._ _That's_ _assuming that's an actual rule to begin with._

_Sighing I get up looking for where I met him. Of course it had to_ _be_ _the Lost Woods. The place known for being_ _Damn_ _near impossible to navigate. The trees only become more and more similar, and there are no paths, only a few random clearings. If I could find that statue in tribute to Ganon I could remember the_ _direction_ _after that. Then_ _there's_ _the issue of finding out how to get to the next, possibly last stage._

_Pretty soon I strike gold, I stumble into the tiny clearing Shadow found me in. Now I just need to spot his weapon... There it is!... Right above that tree...._ _I'm_ _starting to think that light is a little more appealing. I take a moment to swear to myself before going over to the tree. I find the lowest sturdy branch and start pulling myself up._

_I think taking Ganon on_ _alone_ _would be less painful than climbing this tree._ _He'd_ _end up killing me quick, this tree is taking its time in killing me._ _Finally_ _getting to the top I reach up to touch the glowing black ball. I absorb it, sighing that I can finally get down._


	84. Outside

**Green** **pov** **.**

I was forced to leave Vio again something about cleaning him up. I keep asking to help, I'm always just told to leave. Shadow hasn't been coming to bed. It's so lowly without them. Red and Blue are spending all their time with father. Zelda is busy with figuring out all the damage Veran did. So I really am all alone here.

Going upstairs I start looking for Shadow. I need someone to hold me for a bit. Looking into our room I find it empty. I thought it would be but I don't know where else he would go. I go in anyway to clean myself up a little. My eyes are tinted red, cheeks flushed from all the crying. I haven't been keeping up with my hygiene.

Going out I start searching for him again. I don't know what else to do, and he likely doesn't either. I check the kitchen and dining room, thinking he might have gotten hungry. Then the training field knowing he liked to destroy stuff. Nothing, I even asked the training knights if they had seen him at all.

Vio's going to want new books once he wakes up. It's just a stray thought but it gives me something to do. I go back up, thankfully with the library being big it's a lot easier to find. Of course a lot of the books are in the restricted area, Veran didn't want it being easy to find out who she was. So all of the books involving her are locked up, mixed in with the dark magic spells.

Turning the corner I start looking for fantasy, and cultural books as I know Vio loves them. Turning another corner I find Shadow at a desk. I rush over to him giving him a rough hug. He tenses for a few seconds before relaxing seeing that it's me. He hugs back, eyes closed, as I look at what he's reading.

_My Life For Their's._

_In the past the Sheikah have used this spell_ _in order_ _to keep young dying royals alive. The caster would replace the lifeless energy and health of a dead royal with their own life. The caster dies right after reviving-_

Shadow slams the book shut realizing I was reading it. 

"Shadow I can't let you do that!" I scold in panic, no longer caring that we're in the library. 

"Am I suppose to let Vio die..." he says tears running down his face "I can't let him die... I can't let you be without him... I've been dead... I can be dead again..." he tells me his voice pained, and guilty. 

"Vio would never want you to give him your life! He was willing to kill himself from the guilt of thinking he was the reason you choose to die!" I tell him a fountain of tears falling from my eyes. 

"I couldn't protect him, what's to say I can protect you. At least I can give you your lover." He says holding the book closer.

"I can't live without you! Shadow I love you!" We both stop at that. This was the first time one of us have said it out loud. Not even when we had sex, did either of us voice it. 

"I love you too..." he says in a defeated whisper.


	85. The Final Piece

**Vio pov.**

_I finally get myself up and start to look for the exit. But that proves to be difficult._ _There's_ _no paths in the lost woods. Just random clearings, and_ _it's_ _not like it likes to stay consistent either. So I just have to blindly walk around never finding an edge._ _I'm_ _so tired but_ _if_ _I rest I have to start this all over again._

_Pretty soon the white light appears again, but behind it shows an opening leading out of the_ _Dark_ _woods. If I go around wide enough_ _I'll_ _be lost again. And I_ _don't_ _know how far they are apart to begin with. Just that they seem far to close together for it to make a difference._

_I have to run straight past it, and get to the opening. I take three deep breathes preparing_ _myself_ _for the pain. I finally do it, feeling it pulling me to it. I jump away when I get to close to it, crying out in pain. I whimper but_ _don't_ _stop getting to the opening and going through. Going into the new_ _environment_ _._

_I find myself in the small field just a little bit away from our house. The field Green and I held our attempts to bring back Shadow. This is_ _Green's_ _place. I need to find his boomerang. I start going around seeing nothing but the grass. Until I look to the center where_ _there's_ _a hole that never existed and a_ _box_ _. The_ _white_ _portal starting to appear._

_Looking down in my hand I find my old knife. The one I used to cut myself with each day. The one I planned to kill myself with. The knife that Green took away from me._

_It all makes sense now, each of the items represent what they gave me_

_Red gave me the will to defend others_   
_Blue the will to fight_   
_Shadow the will to be myself_   
_Green..._   
_The will to live_

_I drop the knife into the hole making the chest open, giving me_ _Green's_ _boomerang..._

_As it goes in, the world starts to fade away into another._


	86. Love

**Green pov.**

My head pops up with Shadow's as we hear Vio gasp for air. He's awake, we both rush over and hug him tightly. He squeaks, voice hoarse from the days of unnatural rest. It takes a moment but he hugs us back leaning into us. We can feel just how weak he is, our Little Flower struggling to keep himself up.

Sadly we expected this. He hasn't properly eaten in almost a week and hasn't been using his muscles so they are stiff and feel tender. We've managed to get just enough food in him each day so he wouldn't die, but his body was eating all of the little fat he had. So he's sore and painfully hungry.

"Water..." he says quietly into my ear. Shadow rushes off to get him some, leaving me with an exhausted Violet. I kiss his head telling him how much I missed him, and how worried Shadow was. He barely keeps his eyes open, his body fighting to go back to sleep. I kept him awake worried he might relapse back into his coma or worse.

Shadow comes back and makes Vio have his back to my chest to make it easier to get him the water in. That's when the doctor finally comes in and realizes he's awake. She starts checking him over right away telling him to stay awake. Vio barely manages with my help as Shadow goes to get him something warm to eat.

I just look over him reminding myself just how much I love him. How his tiny little smile fills me with joy. How he cuddles up into me and Shadow with so much love and trust. How when he's in pain I feel sick to my stomach because it hurts us. I kept Vio up as I leaned over and whispered into his ear "I love you,"

He nods putting his hand to my cheek his eyes half open with them telling me so many things.

_I know_

_I love you too_

_I'm ok_

_I'm scared_

_Keep me up_

_Protect me, I need it_

_I missed you_

When Shadow came back a little smile went on to his face. Once the doctor gave him the go ahead we started feeding him the soup. We would switch who was holding him every time he was close to going back to sleep. Vio was tired and needed something to keep him up. The doctor gave us a small glass with a black liquid "This is used to help patients stay up for short periods of time, it's stronger than tea with caffeine," she tells us as we give it to Vio.

He gets a bit of energy. Enough to stop dancing on the line of sleep. Shadow kisses his head playfully scolding him on how worried we were. Vio gives a tiny laugh as we help him properly sit up in bed. 

"I missed you...." he tells us in his less sore voice.

We hug him again telling Vio about; How much not only we missed him but how Red and Blue's mourning as well. Going into how dad wanted to meet him properly and see if what we told him was true. That father was going to love him. That we kept his sword and bow clean over the week.


	87. Epilogue

**Five years later**

**Vio pov.**

I feel warm and safe, satisfied even. I feel like I could drift off into sleep at any moment. My eyes whine while I open them, not heavy but the liked it better closed. I sigh feeling Green trap me with his arm. Keeping me right against his chest, right where he wants me.

"Green what are you doing?" I ask finding it playful. I turn to look at him the best I can being right against him. By leaning to the side and turning my head the other way, I can see his face. He kisses me once I do that, he kisses me sweetly, deeply, not the passionate kisses saying he wants in. It is his way of saying I love you in these moments.

Pull away with a smile as he smiles back. He looses his arms around me letting me rotate onto his lap and not in between his legs like before. "Do you remember the day I found you?" he asks making us both lie down spooning on the couch. 

"Yes, I don't think I'll ever be able to forget that day..."

He's talking about the day he realized I was cutting. "I should have realized it so much sooner, all the signs were right in front of us, right in front of me..." he says explaining his sudden change of behaviour, he gets really protective of me whenever he thinks about the year we got together. I know why, I nearly died first by my own hand and then by Veran's hand.

But we can't, and to be honest even if I could I wouldn't. I love how my life has become. I have two men that love me dearly. My dear Greenie gave me the will to live through those difficult times. And I got my dear Shadow back he got me to be myself and not just a quarter of another person. 

"Green, I love you, it may have taken longer than needed, but in the end you still saved me," I tell him as he squeezes me.


End file.
